The Fatal Mistake
by onwingsofsnark
Summary: An order of a Beautiful Princess, a Prince's Valet, a Lunatic Prince and a little sprinkle of magic on the side just for flavor. How much trouble can one princess cause? What about her children? COMPLETE!
1. Random Encounters?

**Nixiesocean: I think I am liking the _Fairy Tales_ section of FF.N. It gives you more room to maneuver. Wink . Anyways, onto the story!**

_Chapter 1: Random Encounters?_

Princess Ditri was to be escorted back to her new homeland tomorrow. She had no worries. The prince, Prince Perhin was vain. He ruled a large and wealthy country, Auszin, which was why Ditri d'Zelun was to be married. For money. Ditri was not happy about such shallow reasons, but complied to please her parents. She was the only child, and only heir, to the throne of Guen. But, there was a second issue to the marriage. The king and queen of Auszin had only barely not threatened her mother and father about Auszin invading Guen.

"Mother," Ditri called softly down the hall. "Mother!"

A tall, elegant shape appeared in the passageway. "Yes, Ditri? What did you want?"

"I cannot find my dress, you know, the pale pink one, well, its not here." Ditri had never been spoiled and was the perfect example of a young lady. Her parents, however, never knew of her nightly (sometimes daily) escapades into the city.

"Sweet, I do not know where it is." Her mother turned to leave; Ditri caught her hand.

"I do. I wanted to come tell you. I'm scared, what if he's mean? Or if he doesn't like me? Or-"

Her mother touched her shoulder. "Come, sit with me on your bed." They sat; Ditri leaned up against her mother's breast. Moving her hand up and down Ditri's back, the queen managed to soothe her fretting daughter. "Did you know I never knew your father until we met here in Starfall (that was Guen's capital)?"

"No, mommy." She was almost sixteen, and she still, in private, called Mother, 'mommy'.

"Well, when we first met, I hated him because I was dragged away from my home to marry him without option. We had to stay around each and we gradually learned to love each other."

Ditri remembered she was sixteen and not five. "But, Mother, he is _terrible_, he's arrogant, vain and rules a huge country that practically _threatened_ to invade Guen if I didn't marry _him_!"

"I know sweet one." She whispered. "I know."

-_later­_-

Ditri had often gone into the city, she was always curious about the common folk. When her mother had caught her escaping one night, she had told her that it was a good trait, though, Ditri really didn't think _about_ the common folk, just what they _did_.

She pulled out a brown dress and put it on. She pulled out the red-gold bun in her hair and brushed it, pulling into a ponytail, she looked at the mirror. _Still to similar_, she thought to herself.

In her drawer was a rag, she pulled that out and drenched it with water from the water basin. She wiped off the make-up that was still on her face. She picked up some dirty clothes that were in a basket. Opening her door, Ditri slipped into the corridor. She silently moved past the guards and they never noticed the maiden.

When she got outside the castle, she dropped the basket and scooped up dirt and rubbed some on her cheeks and forehead. Ditri had been outside fairly often, so she was a decent shade of brown. She walked into town; the leather slippers she wore served as shoes.

Normally, she might serve off to the river to wash the clothes, but since they were nothing more than old rags, she dropped them in an alley. With an empty basket, Ditri weaved her way through the crowd; it was slightly past noontime.

She stopped at a baker's shop and bought a small muffin. She was sure, this time, to buy with copper coins. She had learned. Once, her first time escaping, she tried to pay with a gold coin, everyone had thought her a thief.

She exited the baker's shop and sat on a barrel, munching on the muffin. A small girl with her brother came up to the princess.

"Ma'am, may I have some?" she asked, Ditri looked at the young girl and her brother.

"May I ask your names?" Ditri asked while handing the children her muffin.

"I am Serlia and this is my brother, Meroz." Serlia said, she was dirtier then the princess, and much skinnier. They were dressed in familiar-looking clothes; the clothes were too big for either child. Then, it dawned on Ditri, they had found the clothes she had so casually thrown away.

"Such pretty names," she replied. "I am Poien." She had to think quickly to come up with a commoner-sounding name. 'Ditri' was the princess; 'Poien' was a commoner with a smudge on her nose.

"Thank you, Miss Poien." Serlia said, Meroz was quiet, though he had eaten the part of the muffin Serlia had given him. They started to walk away.

"Wait." She said, jumping up. They looked gaunt. "Why haven't you eaten?"

Serlia looked sad. "Mother is dead and Father left after Meroz was born." She intoned. "We have to beg for food nowadays."

Ditri felt guilty, she was never hungry. Sometimes, she was sent to bed without food, but the next morning, she was fed. "I'm so sorry." She looked down and saw the lining of the basket. She picked it up. "Come with me." She held Serlia's hand. They walked back into the baker's shop.

"Hello again. Can I buy some bread?" Ditri asked. The baker looked at Ditri, then at the children, he shrugged and went to get the loaf.

"How much of it ya want?" the baker asked.

"The whole loaf." Ditri said. Then she added, "Please."

Meroz whispered to his sister, Serlia looked up and Ditri. "Miss, why are you buying bread?"

"Shh." She whispered back. "It's a secret!"

The baker handed her the loaf wrapped in a cloth. She set that in the basket and left. Serlia and Meroz followed. Ditri and the two kids walked to a butcher's shop. They stopped and bought some dried meats. Lastly, they went to a cobbler. Ditri bought to two children shoes.

When they had left the cobbler's shop, Ditri turned to Serlia and Meroz. "Here you two go. Eat it slowly, you want it to last."

Serlia took the liner stuffed with food and looked at Ditri. Thanks exuded from the little girl. "Miss Poien, are you an angel?"

Ditri was taken aback. "No, little one, just make sure not to eat it all at once."

"No Ma'am!" Serlia said. Meroz came up to Ditri, she leaned down to his height, and he kissed her on the cheek. Ditri felt good after such a day. She stood and watched the two siblings disappear into the dwindling crowd.

She turned and started to walk away. She bumped into a man. All the food he'd been holding tumbled out of his hands and onto the ground. He was dressed like a noble, but spoke with the accent of a commoner. She detected something foreign about him.

"Sorry." She said. She leaned down to pick up the food. He was down on the ground as well, smiling at such an odd encounter.

"That's alright." He said. They stood, Ditri handed him the food. She wiped off her hands on the dress. She held it out.

"Poien. I am so sorry, is there anything else I can do?"

He shook it. "Tristan. And yes, want to help me take this to my inn? I'm from Auszin and we are to pick up Princess Ditri-" She stared at him. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," she lied. "I've just never seen the princess and I was wondering about her. Continue." This was her escort? The guy she bumped into on a street? She held out her hands and Tristan placed some of the food in her arms. They started to walk down the street.

"Well, we are to pick up Princess Ditri and take her back to the castle in the capital of Auszin. We arrived early, and didn't want to bother the king and queen."

"I see." Ditri said, they found the inn; it was one of the nicer ones. "This yours?"

"Yeah, you want to come in and have a drink with me?" he asked, Ditri had never been _inside_ a tavern, just outside one.

"Uh, sure." They took the food to a room and returned to the front.

They sat on some stools (they were _very_ hard). "What do you want?"

"Do they have wine?" _Damn!_ She cursed; no inn would have wine! "Or some, uh, beer?"

He smiled when she spoke about wine, obviously he had tasted it before. "Beer it is! Bartender," He shouted. "A mug for the lady and I!" The bartender looked at Ditri, he then gave Tristan the mugs of beer. "Drink up, my lady." He joked.

She looked at the beer, it seemed more like gruel and smelled just as bad, but she had never tasted, so what could the harm be? She took a mouthful and… spit it back out.

"Hey!" Tristan said. "Never tasted beer?"

"Um, no, not really." she said truthfully, her mother and father had just recently let her drink _wine_! She drank more; it tasted terrible. Night fell quickly and she realized she had to get back to the palace. "Oh, I'm sorry Tristan, I have to go." She rushed out the door.

He followed out the door, stumbling slightly from the beer. "Wait!"


	2. On the Road

**NO: hey all! Yay, I can finally continue this story. Hehe, have fun readin'**

_Chapter 2: On the Road_

Ditri had practically bolted back to the castle. After meeting Tristan, she decided it would be best to stay away from mingling among the common folk when she got to Auszin. Her bags were packed and neatly stacked next to her door. All her furniture would be sent on later.

That morning, her head pounded, why hadn't Tristan warned her about such repercussions? In any case, her room was practically devoid of anything that was hers, it was sad to look at such a sight. A knock was on her door.

"Ditri dear?" her mother asked. "I would have your father tell you goodbye, but he is still raging about the whole arrangement." Her mother came in; they embraced each other tightly. "I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too, Mother."

It was all too quick. In less than a half-hour and no farewell party, Ditri was in the carriage to Auszin. Tristan met her at the city gates.

"Hello, milady." He welcomed, obviously in pain. "I am to take you to Auszin. The prince would come here himself, but was called just before he was to come, he sends his regards." Tristan said, pleasant enough.

Ditri gave Tristan a smile. "May I ask your name, sir?" she asked, Ditri wasn't supposed to know this man yet.

"Tristan, I am the prince's valet." He replied.

_"Whoah!"_ the driver yelled. Unconciously, Ditri grabbed her head.

"Stop yelling!" she shouted at the driver.

"Sorry, milady." He responded. Tristan quickly closed his mouth with a _snap._

Tristan was riding in carriage with her. "Milady-"

Ditri looked Tristan dead-on. "If I'm going to be in the same carriage with you, Tristan, let's loose the titles, shall we?" She asked frankly.

He looked uncomfortable. "Yes, mi-Ditri."

"Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to sleep." She said. Laying down on the oh-so-comfortable bench-seat, she quickly fell into a deep slumber.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he had first met Ditri, she seemed very princess-ie. But when she asked to drop the titles, he knew something was up. Something nagged at him, but what, he had yet to find out.

_The prince looked down on him. "Have you retrieved her yet?" _the voice asked.

_"Yes, my prince. She is asleep." _Tristan replied, how the prince could contact him many miles away was a mystery. _"She is as the myths said, milord, she is just as beautiful." _

_"Don't go falling in love with my bride, Tristan."_ His liege joked. He felt a sigh. _"Describe her to me, valet."_

_"She has the face of an angel. She has the figure of a play-doll. She is slightly tan with red-gold hair that shines in the sunlight. Almond-shaped eyes light up at the slightest mention of helping others. She loves to-"_

_"Send me a picture of her, Tristan."_ He shut his eyes and visualized Ditri, he felt a hand grasp the image. _"You lied!"_ Prince Perhin accused.

_"What!"_ Tristan yelled, he hadn't realized he shouted it out loud.

_"She is more beautiful than the myths say!"_

"Who are you talking to, Tristan?" Ditri asked while rubbing her eyes, it was about noon.

_"Ditri-"_ Tristan started.

_"Who?"_

_"Oh, she asked to drop titles, I have not a clue why. But she is awake, I will contact you later, my lord."_

_"Oh,"_ Perhin sounded disappointed. _"Okay, Tristan."_

"No one, Ditri." He lied. "How was you sleep?" Tristan asked politely.

"Great! Thanks for asking, what did you do while I was asleep?" She queried.

"Thinking." He said truthfully. "We will arrive at Auszin's border in a day or two. Guen is that small." He then clamped his mouth. "Oh, sorry…"

She dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "Tell me about the prince."

"Well, he is a kind man with a care for the people-" he started.

She crossed her hands over her breasts. "You're lying so I like him, Tristan!"

This anger the valet, after all, no matter his reputation, Perhin was a good man. "By the way you say _that_, Ditri, I think you don't _want_ to marry him."

"I don't. He threatened to invade Guen if I didn't!" She yelled.

"That was not him," The noble/commoner responded quietly. "That was our advisor."

"You speak as if you're one of them." She whispered.

"I'm his valet." Tristan explained. "I-"

"I think you know him better than just valet-prince."

"I grew up with him, if that's what you mean…" He said. "But-"

"What does Perhin look like, Tris?"

He hated the abbreviation, but dealt with it. So, Tristan described the prince, he had dark brown hair with green eyes. He was slightly built with heavily tanned skin.

"There you have it, though you will have to decide for yourself whether you like him or not, Ditri."

_"Rurgh!"_ A yell came across the road. _"Rurgh! Rurgh! RURGH!"_ Tristan pulled a dagger out, away from Ditri's view. _Ladies_ _don't like to see tool of war,_ he thought

"Stay here, my lady." He commanded; he then internally winced. He pushed that skeleton back into its closet. "Stay here, please." He requested. She nodded; he opened the door and leapt out. She jumped out of her seat too watch the battle. Two Furdian (Furde was just east of Guen and south-east of Auszin) men had besieged the carriage.

The coachman was slumped on the seat, bleeding heavily from the arrow in his chest. His eyes were open, gazing openly.

Tristan was fighting two, he jabbed at one; it caught the man's arm and cut it. The other man took a stab at the valet; he dodged out of harm's way, but this put him off balance. The first Furdian swiped at the nimble Tristan. He took the hit on the right side of his chest. He fell to the ground, but he apparently still had some fight left in him. He took one final thrust at the wounded Furdian; he then fell unconscious. He never saw the wounded Furdian crash to the ground.

Ditri hid in the carriage; maybe the Furdian would leave, now that his buddy was down, maybe even dead.

"Ock ufn deqon, Opiasnas," The alive Furdian said sadly. "Ock iond emd og tuion ocken fufian. Uoon, Uoon Unian." He lamented. Ditri still was hiding when he searched the carriage. When the man couldn't find her, he went outside. "Uinen Ditri?" He yelled into the sky "Uinen DITRI!" She was frightened, why did this Furdian want her?

When he was done yelling her name, he started toward the dead or dying Tristan. She could just let this valet die, but then whom could she talk to? The coachman was dead… Perhin might even blame _her_ for Tristan's death!

She picked up a heavy jewel (it was imperfect anyways) and threw it out the window and far and as fast as she could. It made a reasonable commotion; the Furdian looked in that direction, and ran.

Ditri climbed out of the carriage, her slippers catching in the mud. She made her way to Tristan. He was bleeding heavily from the wound. Making a spilt-second decision, she picked up his dagger and cut bandages from the heavy silk her gown was made of. She wrapped the wound as best she could. Tristan opened his eyes.

"Leave me Run, the Furdians-" she put a light finger on his mouth.

"You're fine, Tristan. Let me get you into the woods, we'll walk to the next town and get a new carriage, ok?" But, the man had already slipped back into his hurtful sleep.


	3. Love like Rain, Passions like Rivers

**NO: Er, thanks for reading… so, yeah…**

_Chapter 3: Love like Rain, Passions like Rivers_

Someone was poking something in his side. Squinting his eyes, he wished it would go away.

"Stop fidgeting. It makes my job harder." A kind voice said. Opening his eyes, he found the sun too bright and quickly shut them again. Sighing, the woman continued. "At least you didn't bleed to death. The prince would kill me if I had to bring back your dead body."

Keeping his eyes shut, Tristan started to talk. "Ditri?" He asked.

"Yes, smart one. What ever possessed you to take on two Furdians by yourself? Never mind, don't answer. Go back to sleep." A cool rag touched his fevered forehead and Tristan quickly slipped into a calming sleep. Prehaps, it was Ditri's presence, but Tristan quickly pushed that thought away. His prince's bride couldn't comfort him; that was implausible as well as absurd.

_-later-_

Two hours later, Tristan re-awoke. His eyes were normal and he could sit up. Ditri was boiling water. "I see you're awake." She said. How had she known he wasn't sleeping?

"Yes." Looking down, he saw silk bandages wrapped around his side and forearm. They were the same silk as Ditri's dress. "Thank you for the bandages."

"It was nothing, I can't find herbs or I could make it a lot less painful."

Barely keeping the pain from showing. "No, its good. How far did you drag me?"

"They took everything. I wanted to save the driver, but he was dead."

She was intentionally changing the subject. "Ditri, how far did you drag me?"

"So, then, I checked the Furdian, but he was dead. So I took some of the things he had-"

"Quit changing the subject." Tristan ordered.

Ditri rounded on him. "Don't you dare _order_ me around, valet. I am a princess. You have no authority to _command_ me to do anything!"

Biting his tongue, Tristan rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. It was denied to him. Ditri's mutterings kept him from the land where there was no pain. He dared not order her to stop again.

"I'm sorry, my lady. I spoke out of turn." Tristan quietly said.

It seemed her fit of anger was over. "I accept your apology. Please drop 'my lady'. It grates on my nerves."

Ditri brought over the newly boiled rags. Her red-gold hair spilled over onto her shoulder, she was looking bedraggled. His eyes widened in recognition. "You." He whispered. "You are the woman that gave those things to the children!"

Looking down, She spoke. "Yes, my parents do not know that I run around the city. Please don't tell them!" He promised he wouldn't tell. "Thank you Tristan." She leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. He rolled his head to catch her on the lips. She appeared shocked, but gave in to the kiss. Tristan wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. They broke apart. Ditri blushed and turned away to boil more rags.

"Didn't you just boil those?" Tristan asked. Privately wanting another kiss. There was a nagging feeling in his mind. He knew he shouldn't kiss the princess, but she had captured his heart.

"Go to sleep." Ditri whispered. "You're too restless."

Tristan gladly carried out the order. Just before sleeping, he felt a light kiss on his forehead. He quickly fell asleep, but he found it wasn't the sleep he had wanted.

_"Why are you taking so long?"_ Perhin asked Tristan.

_"I got hurt, the princess it binding my wounds. Furdians attacked us."_

_"I see. Should I send a new carriage?" _

_"No thank you. We are almost to the border, we will most likely reach it sometime tomorrow or the day after that."_

_"That wasn't an option, Tristan."_

_"Then, sure. We will walk along the road."_

_"Walk! How do you plan on getting to the border tomorrow if you are _walking_?"_

_"My lord, I do not know by what power, but the princess appears to be able to move long distances in a very small amount of time."_

_"Hop to it, you are waking back up. You know, it is a lot easier to contact you if you would sleep lighter."_

_"I'm sorry, prince, but the injuries keep my in deeper sleep than normal."_

Grumbling, the prince broke the contact between his valet and himself. It was dark outside and Perhin took to his bed.

A servant girl entered the room. "My lord?"

"Yes, Meishe?"

"I was wondering if you wanted me to build up the fire before you went to bed."

"Very well." Perhin watched as Meishe put more logs onto the dying fire and blowing air onto it. She went to the door.

"Sleep well, my prince."

"And you, Meishe." He yawned and fell asleep on the down-filled mattress.

_-The next day-_

Perhin woke to the sun shining. _Today_, he thought to himself, _I will know if the princess has entered my kingdom or not. Today, is a wonderful day._

"Prince Perhin?" Meishe asked. "Your father asked me to check in on you. He told me to tell you that breakfast is on the table."

"Thank you, Meishe. You have an hour of off-duty. Spend it well." Meishe bobbed a curtsy and went off.

Dressing in a light vest and pants, Perhin made his way to the grand table. He saw his father, the king, and his mother, the queen, sitting and talking.

"Morning, Mother. Morning, Father." He kissed his mother's hand and sat down.

"Your cousin is coming over to spend time with you before you get married. Then she will depart after you are married. Is that clear?"

Bowing his head. "Yes, Mother. I am glad Juliana is coming over. She loves this castle."

"Good, because you had no choice in the matter." His father said.

"Kind of like my marriage." Perhin muttered.

"What was that?" the king asked.

"Nothing, Father. I want to spend the morning riding horses, if that is okay?"

"Yes, dear." The queen replied.

Perhin spent the morning just as he said he would, but that afternoon, he contacted Tristan.

_"How is the traveling going?" _He asked.

_"We are at the border, we have hired a carriage. We are just leaving town now."_

_"Thank you, it will be what, five days at the most until you reach the capital?"_

_"Yes, my liege."_

_"Send another image of her, Tristan."_

Perhin received a beautiful mental picture of Princess Ditri. She was dressed a long lavender dress with her red-gold hair piled on her head in a bun. The smile she wore lit up the room.

_"Thank you, Tristan. See her safely here."_ Perhin stopped the mental conversation. It seemed every time he asked his valet for a mind-picture; she got more beautiful. But, Perhin barely noticed. He had fallen in love with the princess. Yet, he didn't even know her.


	4. Innate Ability

**NO: TY to all who reviewed, very nice of you to spend your time writing reviews!**

**Sigh… no questions to answer…**

**Chapter 4!**

_Chapter 4: Innate Ability_

After that kiss, Ditri felt sorry for Tristan. She also felt sorry for herself. Perhin, she was told by the common folk of Guen, was possessive. She doubted he'd let her run off with Tristan. She couldn't elope with him. The thought depressed her, but she didn't let that sour their relationship. They had arrived at the border and hired a carriage; Tristan paid… mostly by promise of the prince reconciling the lost money. They had five days to be together; then Ditri would be wed.

They were in the carriage. "Tris?" She had taken to calling him that; it was more affectionate than his full name. She wore a lavender dress and her hair was in a bun. Ditri snuggled under his arm, delighting in his muscled figure. He kissed her forehead.

"Yes?" He rubbed her back.

"What will we do… when… we get to the capital?" She tried not to cry. It annoyed her that men never cried. Women always did the weeping.

"Think not on it, sweet, think on it later. We still have a few days." Ditri started to sob, it was an excuse for Tristan to kiss her… and he knew it. But, being a lover, he complied. She responded to the kiss and they wrapped their arms around each other, pulling closer. Ditri started to untie his pants, but Tristan stopped her.

"We can't, Ditri. It wouldn't be right. Perhin could never wed you if his… valet had… _deflowered_ you, per se."

She wanted to cry, but didn't. She loved Tristan. Yet, could never love Perhin. But, without him, she'd never have met her lover. "Damn Perhin then. Kiss me." She whispered. "I love you, Tristan, I can't love Perhin. He'll take you from me."

Tristan caressed her, holding her tightly. He didn't _want_ her to marry Perhin, he wanted the princess for himself. They loved each other, but he knew his prince had his heart set on Ditri. He may even _like_ Ditri by now.

_"Tristan, send a picture of her,"_ Perhin whispered. Tristan obliged, her didn't want his liege to think he loved Ditri, it wouldn't be right. _"How far are you?"_

_"Four more days, liege."_ It was a painful reminder of what Tristan would lose: his heart, his soul and more importantly, Ditri. Normally, he was more talkative, but Tristan wanted to go back to kissing his lover.

_"Is something bothering you, Tristan?"_ He really wanted to say 'Yes! You!', but he didn't.

_"No, prince, I was just thinking about your marriage."_ He was, in truth, just not in the way Pehin thought.

_"You _will_ be my best man, right?"_

_"I will try to be there, my lord."_

"_Thank you, look. Juliana is here, I have to keep her busy."_ Perhin sounded like he wanted to talk more, but to Tristan's pleasure; Juliana had come to bother him at the right time. _"Good bye."_ Perhin broke the conversation off.

Ditri breathed deeply and spoke. "Whom were you talking to?"

"The prince. Don't let it discourage you, lovely." He said tenderly. He re-enfolded her in his arms. She reached up and snagged his hair.

"It won't." She kissed his lips and then his forehead. They delighted in each other's presence until movement outside the carriage forced them apart.

"Excuse me my lord, my lady." The driver bowed to each in turn. "We have arrived at the next town, should we stop?"

"Yes." Ditri said at the same time Tristan said "No."

"Pardon, my lord and my lady, but maybe I should leave you-"

"We are stopping," Ditri said. "My back has a crick in it and I need a bath."

"Yes, your highness." The driver responded as he closed the door.

"What were you _thinking_?" Tristan hissed. "We need to keep moving!"

Ditri stuck out her tongue and pulled on her shoes. "_I_ need a bath. _I_ want a bed." Her eyes bulged out with a pleading look. "Plus, I want to delay my marriage as long as possible." Tristan also pulled on his shoes.

"_You_ may, but Perhin wants the marriage to happen a-sap." Tristan said, opening the carriage's door.

Ditri climbed out and jumped, totally ignoring the diver's hand. He looked stunned, but allowed it. Tristan followed suit. The driver had them two rooms at a local manor; the driver would sleep at a nearby inn. The pair ate dinner with Lady "Sunin" and Lord "Woerin" then was sent to their rooms, "to get ready for bed." Lady Sunin said.

Eventually, the house calmed and servants went to bed. No one walked in the Guest's Quarter, no one moved. Ditri crept out of her bed (the floor was _really_ cold, the bed was _really_ warm) and slipped on thin slippers. A servant slept on the other side of the thick walls, but she still had to be quiet. She lit a stub of a candle and quietly slipped out of the guest room.

Tristan's room was "just down the hall a ways" a servant told her before she went to bed. Ditri had learned from trial and error when she snuck out of her castle back in Guen. She walked lightly and quickly. In the manor, she didn't know where all the squeaky floorboards were, so she ended up stepping on a few. She reached Tristan's door. It was dark cherry with gold inlay and a gold-brushed handle. _They are rich!_ Ditri thought to herself. She, with the grace of a small cat, unlocked the door; it slid open without a squeak. Tristan slept in his bed. Ditri melted; he seemed so peaceful and so handsome.

She silently made her way to his bed, making sure not to hit another floorboard. He stirred and opened his eyes. In the dim moonlight, he could make out a thin figure with long hair that shone in the night's light. "Ditri?" He whispered. "What are you doing here?"

His lover had come to the side of the bed; she placed her fingers on his lips. "Shh. I couldn't sleep." She spoke lightly, as if afraid to be heard. Tristan closed his eyes. He knew why she was in his room.

Breathing deeply, he spoke. "Love, you shouldn't be here. You'll be married in a few days' time. Go back to your room, please."

Ditri bit her lip and let her slippers slid off her feet. She lifted the covers and crawled in. It was so warm! She rolled over to face Tris. She snuggled up to his bare chest. "What if I said no?" She asked sweetly. Smiling, Tristan pulled her head toward his and kissed her on the lips.

"Then I'd have to kiss you." He kissed her again on the lips, then on her cheeks. "Despite my bet efforts, you won't leave, will you?"

Ditri wrapped her arms around his tanned body. "I doubt you are trying very hard." She whispered. Then, she showed Tristan how glad she was that he felt the way she did.

_Perhin:_

Perhin was worried. His valet hadn't slept; maybe his injuries were keeping him awake. It was dark out. He shouldn't be awake! Any sort of "bad thing" could have happened. He wasn't in his light sleep like he normally was. So, he tried the harder and more strenuous way of contacting Tristan: being awake.

_"Tristan!" _ Perhin yelled via mind-contact. _"What are you _doing_ that is keeping you awake?"_

_"My lord! I didn't know you wanted to contact me tonight. What did you want to know?"_ His valet and best-man-to-be responded, obviously startled.

_"How far are you?"_

_"We are in Silvertown and tomorrow we will be near Big Falls. Accually, we may reach Auszin City in a day less than thought."_

_"Good. Be here as soon as you can."_

_"Good night, my lord."_

After that, Tristan promptly fell asleep, as Perhin noted. _What did he have to hide? Aren't we just like brothers?_ The prince asked himself. In any case, he dreamt of a peaceful country graciously accepting the new princess and queen-to-be. They loved each other and had three sons and four daughters.

_Tristan:_

"We have to go to bed." He said. "Perhin knows I haven't been sleeping." Ditri gave him a kiss and slipped out of the room. There was one factor he hadn't counted on. Perhin's innate ability to rat out if someone wasn't sleeping, so, as soon as Ditri left he fell asleep.


	5. First Impressions

**Nixiesocean: Sorry! I know, I know, I haven't updated since a while ago… please don't kill me! Oh, and I got my first filling today… half my tongue isn't there… /grumble stupid numbing stuff…**

**Anyways, please please review? I have 9 Reviews (a record tied with my first story) and I'd like more feedback. And no, I won't tell you how the story comes out, you'll just have to wait like the patient fans you all are. Thanks!**

**Oh, and have you noticed the name 'Tristan' tends to be the name of a lover? I thought it funny…**

**And yes, there is some cussing in this chapter, but when you read it, you'll understand why.**

_Chapter 5: First Impressions_

_a.k.a Destiny_

"Sweet, how far are we?" Ditri asked her lover, Tristan. He was saddened, even without asking, she knew they weren't far. It was storming outside and she was huddled on his bare chest. He was warm.

"_How far are you, Tristan?"_ Perhin asked. They both knew Perhin was in love with Ditri, it was obvious.

"A few hours, lovely." He said aloud. "_A few hours, liege."_ Ditri started to cry. She hated Perhin. She loved Tristan. It was as simple as that. She had given Tristan her heart. She had left Perhin the angry side of her. It was saddening that she would be marrying the Crown Prince rather than the one she loved. She lifted her tear-streaked face to Tristan's depressed one. After they arrived at the palace, the only time they could see each other would be when Ditri was around the Prince. Then she'd have to be civil. And how she dreaded THAT fact.

Arrival in the capital wasn't what it should've been. People gaped rather than rejoiced, the city wasn't in a tizzy; they were suspicious of this princess from the lands they'd never heard of. She, unlike the people of Auszin, was plain. She wasn't lavish (save a few gems and jewelry) and didn't like the spoiled princesses of other countries. Though, she wasn't perfect, she had a terrible temper and found it hard to overcome biases. _That_ was just the beginning.

The prince met them at the palace gates. He was as Tristan had described. He was a tall man with a prominent chin and was very serious-looking. He had green eyes and brown hair, not unlike Tristan's though his was slightly different. She adored Tristan's short-cut curly hair. She hated, even from a distance, Perhin's straight, longer-cut hair. It looked like a mop.

"Welcome, my princess." Perhin greeted. Ditri smiled and walked past. She hated Perhin. "Uh, yes, onto the guest rooms, a wonderful idea, princess." Perhin quickly followed, glancing back at Tristan who was emerging from the carriage. _"You said she was nicer, valet!"_ he accused.

_"She was, my prince, I do not know why she is so rude. Maybe she is-"_

_"Don't mention it, Tristan."_ The lovesick valet tried in vain to convince his prince that the princess _truly_ was nicer, she must be having a bad day… In his heart, Tristan knew why she was being discourteous to the prince. And he didn't think it right.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perhin was surprised at Princess Ditri's rudeness; Tristan had said she was nicer. "May I be of assistance?" Perhin asked with a bow, he was trying to show some kindness.

"No." Ditri said shortly. Perhin's mouth dropped. Then she pretended to think about something. "Oh, yes you can." He closed it. "You can release me from this _DAMN MARRIAGE_!" Perhin's mouth dropped again, did the princess just _cuss_?

"Excuse me, _princess_. I didn't know you knew _commoner_ words." Then again, so did he, so that was a lame come-back. "_And_ I was under the impression you were _nicer_!" Perhin stormed out, Ditri followed.

"And _I_ was under the impression that _I_ was the one with anger management!" She shouted down the hall. Servants scurried wide-eyed. Perhin turned.

"You are in _my_ home, girl, and I _will not_ be treated so rudely." Perhin said, grabbing her arm. He knew he was in love with her, but she _infuriated_ him! "So you will turn your ass around and march back into your damn _guestroom_ and sit there quietly until I come back, you got that?" Perhin yelled. Ditri stared at him defaintently in the eyes.

"I will not, my _most wonderful fiancée!_" She responded, anger turning to more hatred. "This is my home too, ass hole, so you'll just have to deal with it!" The halls were empty. Perhin, fed up with the yelling, lifted the weightless Ditri and walked down the hall to her room. He shut the door. She clenched her chin, she was furious that this, this _beast_ had picked her up like a bag of flour and taken her to her room. "You have _no right_ to treat me like a bag of… of _flour_!" She balled her fists.

"I have _every_ right, _love-_" Ditri screamed.

"DO NOT CALL ME _THAT_!" She ran toward him, blinded by fury and hate. Perhin caught her and arms-length from his… ahem… and pushed he to the ground.

"I can damn well do what I want, bitch!" Ditri's eyes went wide and she started to cry. No one had called her such a mean term since the time back in the streets when a man had tried to assault her. Perhin got up. What had he just done? Ditri stood up and ran out, crying harder. She knew she didn't know her way around, but she guessed, from the way she had come in. Running out to the stables (she saw them from the carriage) she went to the hayloft and wept harder. She heard movement and wiped her nose, it was running. She had never felt so terrible. She hated him, resented that man. She cried. It had been a terrible day. What a first impression…

"Ditri?" A voice called softly. "Are you here?" She stopped crying.

"Yes…" Who was it? She looked down, it looked like a stable hand, but right before her eyes he changed into Tristan. Which was who? "Who are you?"

"It's Tristan, sweet, please, where are you?" How could she know it was he?

"How do I know it's not someone else?" She asked gently. "How do I know it's not Perhin?"

"Because, Ditri, I love you." He said. In her heart, she knew it was Tristan.

"I'm in the hayloft." He climbed up. He saw where she had been crying. He held her tightly, whispering comforting words and soothing her aching heart. When she was done, Tristan looked her in the eyes. Both knew this would be the last time for such intimate relationship. They kissed, loving the feeling of each other's lips and loving the feeling of such a relationship. It was wonderful. She could never love Perhin. But, fate has terrible timing.

"Princess?" They stopped kissing. "I heard crying… and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you a… a bitch…" Tristan was alarmed. He mouthed _'He called you a _bitch_?'_ She nodded. Then, as destiny may have it, he looked up. He saw Ditri in the arms of Tristan.


	6. Reality

**Nixiesocean: What a mean cliffie, huh? Ah, well, here's another chappie for you to enjoy.**

_Chapter 6: Reality_

"What the hell are you doing?" Perhin demanded. He felt betrayed. Horrified. Why was she with him in a _hayloft_ of all places? When the princess didn't say anything, he asked again. _"What the hell are you doing up there?"_ He asked, with more anger.

Ditri stood and jumped down the ladder (without showing her under-clothes, a feat that she was _extremely_ proud of) to stand in front of Perhin. "I told you call off the marriage, _sweetheart_. You refused. I'll tell you, ass hole, I love Tristan. Not you!" she stormed off, leaving a stunned prince behind. Tristan attempted to sneak off, but in vain.

"You- you have some nerve, _commoner_!" Perhin screamed at his valet. "You _betrayed_ me! You – I told you!" He wanted to kill Tristan. Tristan, ever the cool-headed man, stood there and took the verbal abuse. He, unlike Ditri, had no protection from Perhin's wrath. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Tears ran down Perhin's cheeks, it was horrible. This whole _day_ had been horrid.

"That I had no control." Tristan said quietly. This was _definitely_ the wrong thing to say. It only infuriated Perhin more.

"You _had no control_?" Perhin repeated. "God damnit, Tristan! I love her! She is _to be my wife_!" He hissed though clenched teeth. "How could you go and _take_ her?" By the time Perhin had finished his rants, he must've used every cuss word in the book. "Now, _what do you have to say for yourself_?"

"That I love her, the princess, and there isn't anything you can do to take away my love to her or vise versa." Tristan walked away from the fuming prince. It was hard. They'd been like brothers since either could remember. They had been so close. He'd even attended Perhin's prince-training lessons. They helped each other do homework and even had developed a secret language that only the two could comprehend. Ditri could never understand how they had managed to create such a patois. **(ooh, cool word, huh?)** Now, over Ditri, they were being ripped apart. After he'd gotten a sufcient distance from the stables, he cried. Yes, guys _DO_ cry. Everything, from meeting Ditri to that last moment before pulling up to the palace had been wonderful. Then, he'd felt a calling to go to the stables.

After h was finished, he headed back to the palace. Perhin had already left the stables… wait… how did he know that?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But Mom, they both _said it_!" Perhin whined. He was depressed and angry. Sure, the princess wasn't his first crush, but he knew that he had to marry Princess Ditri. His mother, the queen, held him in her arms, he was crying. She was comforting. His father was busy with being a judge for a case in court.

"Sweet, I know you love her, but, maybe you should've picked her up, not sent Tristan." Mothers had a way with hindsight. "I'm sure she just attached to you valet because he was the first person she met from Auszin."

"But, I joked with him about stealing my bride… he laughed about it and said 'I won't, liege.' But he did, Mom, he did!" He stood.

"Are you sure?" His mother asked. "Are you sure he said those exact words?"

"Well, no, but I got the feeling… wait! How would you know about our conversations?" He truly wondered how his mother could hear his and Tristan's conversations, no one else could.

"I'm your mother, silly. Now go apologize to my future daughter-in-law. I don't want a reluctant bride." His mom turned and looked at the painting of Tristan and Perhin that she had made for her and her husband's rooms. "I take that back, call Tristan, your father and the princess, we are going to have dinner like a _real_ family." Sighing, Perhin touched his skull.

_"Tristan. I know you don't want to talk to me, but my mother asked me to have you and the princess come to dinner."_ He felt the message touch his valet's mind. Though it was perplexing, how he could do it. He'd always been able to do it, like Tristan's ability to change his features. Hugging his mother, Perhin left and went to go inform his father of Mother's intentions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was… intrusting. Tristan and Ditri were seated the farthest away, at Perhin's request. "So." The queen started. "How is dinner?" She asked the princess.

"Very good, my queen, very well cooked." Ditri replied in the most courteous way she possibly could. She didn't want her future mother-in-law to be angry with her. Then again, she probably already WAS angry with Ditri because she didn't like Perhin. "My compliments to the chef." Tristan touched his forehead, then his temple. She sighed, he was communicating with Perhin.

_"Stop showing that we're communicating!"_ Perhin said into Tristan's head.

_"I'm sorry, its habit."_ Tristan returned to his submissive state-of-being. _"You said the queen called me and Ditri here. If she called us, why are halfway across the table from each other?" _Tristan asked, truly wondering how much the queen knew.

_"Because this is a celebration of Ditri entering the family, not of you two being lovers!"_ Perhin growled.

"Boys." The queen said. "If you have something to say, say it aloud." Tristan looked at the queen. "Now, the true reason I called you here is…"

"So that the princess can be formally inducted into the family, right?" Perhin asked eagerly.

"No, honey, I'm sorry." The queen was downcast. Why had her husband convinced her that she had to say this? "But, you see-" As cliché as it may be, a servant dropped his tray and ran to the queen, pulling a dagger. Tristan was the closest; he pushed the queen out of the way, taking the dagger full in the stomach. The servant, seeing what he'd done, ran. Guards caught the servant with ease. Tristan bled.

Ditri was stunned. Perhin was horrified. The queen was recovering from being shoved over. The king reacted first. "Get a surgeon!" They all crowded around Tristan.

The queen leaned over him. "You're my son too, Tristan. You're a twin."


	7. The Untold Story

**Nixiesocean: So, er, here I am at my 14th Birthday party… I locked my friends (except 1) out of the computer room… so here I am… again… typing up this author's note, and I really have no reason whosesoever for making it… So, uh, onto chapter 7!**

_Chapter 7: The Untold Story_

_"You're my son too, Tristan. You're a twin."_ The words echoed in Tristan's mind. Was it true? It that why he and Perhin had gotten along? It was impossible, unreal and unfeasible. How many words could describe the unobtainable? Whether it was from lack of blood or just sheer shock, Tristan passed out.

_-later-_

_"I have every right to see him, _prince_, you can't stop me, now _get out of the way_!"_ Ditri's angry voice roused him. It was oddly comforting knowing that Ditri would fight the prince –his brother, he reminded himself– to see him.

_"I'm _dreadfully_ sorry, princess. You can't see him."_ Perhin's calmer voice replied.

_"And why the damn not?"_ Ditri asked. He could hear her pushing past Perhin to get to his bedside. _"He's as important to me as to you, or the kingdom for that matter!"_

_"No, Princess Ditri, as Crown Prince-"_

_"Who the hell said you were the Crown Prince? I don't recall such a ceremony being spoken about in Guen."_

_"Well, I…"_

_"Exactly, my lovely asshole, now MOVE IT!"_

Tristan, finally tired of the fighting, roused himself. "I'm awake, you two, now stop fighting." He opened his eyes after sitting up. He had no trace of the knife-wound. Ditri, in all her beauty, was behind Perhin, who was blocking her from him. Perhin, now distracted, had let down his arms.

"Oh, Tristan, you're awake." He gave a tight smile. Ditri seized the moment and ran to Tristan's bedside. "I'm glad." Liar.

"Tris!" Ditri practically leapt onto him, while he was still in his bed. "I'm _so_ happy you're awake." Oh how he loved her. "The king and queen haven't heard yet." She turned to Perhin. "Oh, _sweetheart_, you're not busy. Run off like a good little prince and inform your parents that Tristan has woken." She gave him a wicked smile. "Thank you, _lovely_." Perhin growled, but complied.

He yawned. "Don't you think you're being a little rude, sweet?" He loved Ditri. He always would love Ditri. She turned to him, only then did he notice she was lying on the bed with him. She kissed him on the lips, quickly, so as not to get caught. She stood and walked to the chair, sitting with unearthly grace. The king and the queen walked in. The queen still looked scared from the attack, but the king, a knight and a strongly built man, kept her calm. Perhin didn't return.

"We're glad you are awake…son." She seemed welcoming of such a term. Tristan opened his mouth to talk, the queen held up her hand. "Tristan, please. Let me explain." The queen took Ditri's seat, which she had vacated upon the entry of the royal couple. "On the night you and Perhin were born, Clemone and I had heard of a plot to overthrow us. It wasn't like Clemone and I were horrid rulers, just that some people hadn't liked us together. Anyways, we sent you to a commoner family. That was hard. No one knew I had twins, but we had to have a maid who had recently had a baby to take her. Considering, if Clemone or I took you, you wouldn't be raised as you have." Everyone was quiet, even Ditri hadn't heard this yet. "Perhin stayed with us." Duh. "We quieted down the attempts to assassinate us. We hired your "family" to work in the palace so you could get training with Perhin so that when the time was right, we could announce to the country of Auszin our new Crown Prince. But, Perhin demanded that he be named Crown Prince and he have the lovely Ditri here as his wife. We had to agree to the marriage terms, though we left he demand for the royal inheritance unanswered. Three nights ago, Perhin came to me saying he had found you and the princess in a hayloft. I had suspected that if you were sent, Tristan, that she would love you." It was a blow to the heart. Ditri felt it too. The queen had felt she could be a matchmaker, and it had worked. "The problem was getting our other son away. We had him run an "ermergency" errand so you could be sent in his stead. We wanted to announce you as the Crown Prince when you arrived, but Perhin got home early and met you and the princess at the gates. It was trying. That three-night-ago scene showed me what I really had made happen. Perhin fell in love with the Princess Ditri, while she loved you." Ditri was gaping by this time. "When you ran for the knife, I felt like I would lose you. It is a dread thing for a parent to outlive a child. When I told you the truth, you passed out, and here you are. My, nay our, son."

"So," Ditri started, unbelieving her fantastic luck. "He's the Crown Prince?" The queen nodded. She could barely contain the urge to smother Tristan in kisses. "And I'm engaged to him?" Again, the queen nodded. "Then why did you say Perhin wanted me as his wife."

"We altered his marriage terms. We said you were to be wed 'To the Crown Prince of Auszin'. He took it as himself, when in truth, we meant Tristan."

Tristan sat up. "So, I'm to be wed to Ditri." The queen, yet again, nodded. "So what is to become of Perhin?"

"That is yet to be decided." The queen stood, and accompanied by the king, left.

"I'll tell you what is to become of me, _Tristan_." Perhin's voice rang out from the doorway. "I will rule Auszin and you will die, old and alone, in my dungeons. And you, Ditri, will be my _lovely_ wife." He approached. Diri defiantly put her chin up.

"You'll do no such thing." She yelled. The door was open. "You'll turn around and walk out that door, Perhin, and you will complietly tell your parents how glad you are to be their son! Then, you will send a letter to my parents saying you _are not_ the Crown Prince and, in fact, your _valet_ is the Crown Prince. After that, you will meet me in my seating room. Do you have all that?" Each word that lashed from her tongue forced Perhin backwards. She stepped forwards and pushed him out the door, shutting it with a slam. Then she turned to a stunned Tristan. She lay on the bed with him again, no longer fearing being caught kissing him. "I love you, Tris, I do."

After a brief, but loving, kissing interlude, Tristan fell into a healing slumber. Ditri slipped off to her rooms, to meet, the hopefully compliant, Perhin.

­_-In Princess Ditri's Seating Room-_

She walked in. The first thing that surprised her was Perhin sitting in a chair. The second was the state the room was in. Perfect, nothing was messed up. "Hello, Perhin." She greeted calmly.

"Hello, Ditri." He had always used her title, never her name alone. What was he up to? She kept standing; he took it as an invite to stand as well. "Why did you want to see me?"

"Only to remind you that the wedding is off. Because," she smiled, "You aren't the Crown Prince."

"Yes, thank you for that one." He advanced. She was backed to the wall. He was breathing on her. "Did I ever tell you how _wonderful_ you look?" She turned to her right, his arm was there, pinning her to the palace's wall. He brought his lips heavily onto hers, bruising her lips. She started to cry. He pressed her harder to the wall, despite her best efforts. She had enough air to scream before passing out.


	8. Poems for the Helpless Romantic

**Nixiesocean: Well, here is another chapter. Not much else to say… Other than I'm really sorry that I backed myself into a corner… But I fixed it.**

**_Exclamationgirl_: That was the idea. The plot twists so much that you never know what will happen next. Bwhahahahaha!**

**Plus, in my world, Magic is rare, but present. Mostly, twins have magic due to the fact of dual-births (in 99.999 of history, twins were seen as special and had special powers.) Ditri has a mysterious power, cuz she does. : )**

_Chapter 8: Poems for the Helpless Romantic_

"Tristan!" The queen- his mother- yelled as she entered his hospital-style bedroom. "You _need_ to come quick!"

"Wha-" Tristan asked, rubbing his eyes. Was it morning already?

"It's the princess!" His mother screamed. That got him out of bed. What was wrong with Ditri? They ran to her rooms and found two or three servants (they kept running in and out) tending her. A doctor entered he spoke to Tristan.

"Sire, the princess may not live." He said sadly. "She was attacked by a stronger foe." Time seemed to stop. Ditri couldn't die! They had a happy ending to complete. It seemed like he was watching himself from the outside, that this wasn't his life. He was just watching some other poor soul's troubles.

"Who?" He asked monotonously.

The doctor looked uncomfortable. Tristan motioned for the doctor to continue. "We, the medical staff, believe that when the prince was told he was not the Crown Prince and when he found out the his, er, valet was to marry the princess, something sort of, snapped."

Breathing deeply, the queen spoke. "And this means?"

"Prince Perhin is insane." The queen fainted.

_-----------------------------------------------Three Days Later---------------------------------------_

"-_Floating among the stars._

_Flying freely through the clouds._

_Painless, yet sorrowful._

_Joyful, yet distressing._

_Soaring in the sky,_

_Bathing in the rivers._

_She was beautiful._

_She was mine._

_ -Gomain, 13th King from House Fineain"_ Tristan stopped speaking. Ditri's tired face looked at him. "Did you like it, lovely?" She nodded. "Good. I'm going to get some lunch." He kissed her on the forehead. He left the door, shutting it silently behind him. The nurses and doctors shooed him out of the Medical Ward telling him to go get some lunch. He just smiled and let himself be shut out of the Medical Ward.

He entered the kitchen and asked for a simple lunch. Something light. The cooks and servants complied. They knew how sad the Crown Prince had been lately. He took the lunch to the dining area, not the Great Room, but another. His mother entered.

_"Let me go!"_ Perhin's all-too-familiar mind-voice called. _"I demand to be realsed!"_

"Tristan dear?" He nodded in acknowledgement. "I think you should know that… well, the guards caught Perhin." A tear leaked out her eyes. "But, you know as well as I do the punishment for attacking a royal." She took his arm. "Please, Tristan, don't let him die!" He breathed deeply and stood.

"It's not my choice." He said, walking out. As he closed the door, he heard her say something.

_"LET ME GO!"_

"He's in Traitor's Tower." Then, he heard crying.

Walking back to the Medical Ward, he stopped to look at the lone passage that led to Traitor's Tower. He wanted to go tell the guards that Perhin wouldn't be sentenced to death, but that was the victim's choice, not his. Shaking his head, Tristan kept walking. He swerved right to head to the Medical Ward, stopping only to get a small flower, a Fuschia he was told, for Ditri. He was stopped at the door.

"I'm sorry, Prince Tristan, but you are not allowed to enter." The assistant-doctor said.

_"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, TO CONFINE A PRINCE?"_

"And why not?" He peevishly. "I have the right to, my fiancée is in there."

Another doctor came over, after hearing the debate. "Carl, open the door. This man has every right to come in." Carl didn't budge. "Carl," he said carefully. "This man has watched the princess for three days straight, let him in." Reluctantly, Carl opened the door. "I'm sorry, he's new. Come in." He handed Tristan a hot towel to clean his hands.

"Status?" Tristan asked, worry plain on his face.

"_I AM A PRINCE!"_

"Her bruises are healing well. Though she is shaken mentally. I believe your presence around her is dimming the mental-instability. It should be less than a few hours before she is released from the Ward. I strongly suggest, since I cannot order you, that you not let her out of your sight until she is totally healed." They arrived at her door. "Here you are, lord." The doctor left.

"_I COMMAND TO BE RELEASED!"_

"Thank you." He called down the hall. Tristan opened the door, entered and closed it softly behind him. "Sweet?" He asked. "You awake?" She was sleeping peacefully, just as he had left her. He blocked the mind-link with Perhin. He set the delicate pink and purple flower in a small vase with water he had brought with him the first time he had visited. She awoke.

"I'm awake, Tris." She said, using her pet name for him, "Thank you for the flower."

He kissed her forehead. "You're welcome, lovely." He sat and opened _Poems for the Helpless Romantic_ and flipped to the page he had been at before he went to eat.

"Tris?" He turned back to her. "I want to hear some of your poems." Her eyes told him she truly wanted to hear his poems, not other people.

"Alright, sweet one." He gave in. He spent the afternoon composing love poems for Ditri. After all, she was the hurt one, not him. He had healed after a two days (secretly, he was still a little hurt, but never told anyone. He just used his twin-power to cover it up) and she was still in bed after three days. She was healing rapidly. He saw no signs of 'mental-instability' as the doctor had so generously put it.

"Ditri?" He asked. "The guards caught Perhin." She looked away when he said his brother's name. "He's in Traitor's Tower." She pulled the blankets up. "Ditri, my mother wants you to not sentence him to death." She rolled over to face him.

"He can die for all I care." She said savagely. "He attacked _me_, Tristan. He can rot in that tower. He can die from a guillotine; I never want to see his honor-less face again."

"Ditri, please. My mother doesn't want death. Just say you release your claim on his punishment." He pleaded.

"I don't, Tristan. He almost _raped_ me. Do you hear me?" Ditri said with vengeance.

"Yes. I do."

"Then speak no more about this. I cannot, nor will not, relinquish my claim. I would say he almost took my maidenhood, but you have already."

"Now-" He started.

"I'm not saying I did it involuntarily, sweetie." She smiled for the first tme in days.

"Tell Perhin he will rot in Traitor's Tower for the rest of his worthless life." She decided. Tristan reluctantly passed on the condemnation.

"_Brother, Ditri has decided that you have a life-sentence."_

"_Tell her that she is a-"_ Tristan blocked the rest of the message.

"He has been informed, lady dearest." He kissed her on the cheek. She rolled her face to kiss him on the lips.


	9. The King and Queen of Auszin and Guen

**Nixiesocean: New chappie for you to enjoy. Thank you, my little reviewers. (Pats heads)**

_Chapter 9: The King and Queen of Auszin and Guen_

She wrapped her arms around Tristan's neck. She loved this man. She was happy he loved her. She wanted to kiss him all day. She heard an echo of a voice. Her voice.

_"I'm scared, what if he's mean? Or if he doesn't like me?"_ She laughed inside. This was far from not liking her. Tristan pulled his face from hers.

"I love you, Ditri." He whispered.

She kissed him on the cheek. "I love you more, Tris."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perhin was in a padded room. The food was sent in under the door, then taken.

_"How is she, brother? Is she as the myths said?"_ He mocked. His insane mind never noticed that it never reached Tristan's mind. _"Is she a good lover?"_

_"Yes."_ He heard Tristan respond. _"More lovely than you would ever know."_

_"I bet. Kiss her all day, Tristan. But, I will escape, and when I do, you'll be number one. Then your little lover."_

_"I love you too, twin."_

_ "Shut up, ass."_

Tristan did. Perhin didn't hear any more from his twin. It was weird. There was not two minds inside him anymore. He didn't know if he would ever see a living thing again.

Absently, he sent a threat to Tristan, _"You made a fatal mistake, dear brother. A _very_ fatal one."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later, Tristan and Ditri found themselves at the altar, holding each other's hands. The minister had just finished the whole process. They heard the 'you may now kiss the bride'. When they kissed, the whole country, it seemed like, cheered. They walked out of the cathedral and to their rooms. Tristan swooped Ditri into his arms and stepped into the room. He shut the door and grinned.

"I love you, Ditri." His wife's response was to kiss him on the lips. He wrapped her in his arms and, for not the first time, was content to hold her. He started to untie the corset that was on the outside of her dress. It fell to the floor.

_-Later-_

The morning stumbled upon the pair sleeping soundly. Ditri laying on Tristan's chest with Tristan's arm draped on her back. The light snores of Tristan echoed inside him, waking the sleeping Ditri. She grinned at the sight of him, a sheet tangled about his foot. She lightly kissed him and climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a bath so she could at least be presentable. She cleaned her luscious hair and quickly plaited it into a tight braid.

She heard a yawn and turned to see Tristan stretching. "Morning, lovely." He said between yawns.

"Morning." She said. Ditri was dressed in a light robe. She walked over and sat next to Tristan. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. She felt him deepen the kiss. He broke the kiss and rolled over and pulled her up on the bed and kissed her over and over again. Ditri pulled him closer to her body. They both heard a door creak open, then quickly close. They laughed, the continued.

"We'd better get breakfast." Ditri whispered in his ear between kisses.

"Aw." Tristan said jokingly. Then his stomach grumbled. "Sure." They both laughed and got out of bed and dressed. They ate a light breakfast.

"So." The queen started. "When will I expect grandchildren?"

Diri grinned as Tristan chocked on his breakfast. "Mom…" He said.

"We haven't decided yet," Ditri intervened. "We'll let you know when we have."

This seemed to satisfy the queen.

_---------------------------------------------1 Year Later…--------------------------------------------_

A wail piece the nighttime. Ditri groaned and rolled over to shush the baby. She crawled away from the warm body of Tristan. She picked up the crying child and cuddled the baby to her breast. She made crooning noises and smiled when the baby opened her bright green eyes. The baby reached up a small, sausage-like hand to grasp a lock of Ditri's hair. She, overcome by exhaustion, closed her eyes, still holding Ditri's flyway hair. Ditri brushed the baby's hand from her hand and set her back in the cradle. She looked lovingly at Tristan. She quietly climbed under the comforter and crawled back under Tristan's arm. She fell asleep, warmed by her husband's body and comforted by his light snores.

-_The Next Morning-_

Ditri crawled out of bed and picked up her sweet, little Fria. Fria opened her sweet green eyes and looked at her mother. She smiled and reached up to grab some hair. Fria's light hair, which would eventually turn darker, was wispy.

"There's my little baby." Tristan crooned from over Ditri's shoulder.

"No!" Ditri said jokingly. Gently pulling Fria to her chest. "She's my little baby!"

Tristan pecked her on the cheek. "Probably." He picked a shirt out of the dresser and slid the loose cotton onto his upper body. "But she's mine too."

Ditri took Fria to the bathroom and gently washed the baby, who seemed to love water above all else. She giggled and laughed through the whole bath, splashing her mother with he lukewarm water. By the time the bath was over, Fria's cheeks were flushed from the excitement.

"C'mon Tris," Ditri called while dressing Fria in a small white and pink dress. "We need to get going. After all, the country needs to meet their little heir, right?"

"I'll be there in a second." Ditri set Fria into her cradle and pulled out a matching white and pink dress with a corset. She quickly donned the dress, buttoning up the back, leaving the ten she couldn't button for her husband to do. Tristan came around and was dressed a light blue tunic with gold stitching. There was his family crest, a rearing lion facing a breathing dragon. His breeches were a dark, navy-like, color. Her dress was a low v-neck with long, billowing sleeves that gave her something similar to angel wings on her arms. The decoration bow on her waist in the back trailed down till it towed behind the Crown Princess of Auszin and Guen.

Today Tristan was anxious. Just before the couple presented Fria to the gathering of Auszins and Guenians, the pair would be crowned king and queen. Just after that, the company would proceed inside for the announcement of their baby's name. Then, there was the three-hour long reception. At the end, High Nobles and Low Nobles alike would come up and congratulate the lucky pair.

Ditri sighed. During her maternity she was made to memorize the whole process. It took her all eight months and three weeks to memorize it. Then again, she had an extra 3 months and a week to memorize the whole thing. The child had to be a year before the old king and queen stepped down and the new king and queen stepped up to sit on the throne. Fria laughed as she reached up to grab a trail from Ditri's dress. Tristan scooped his most beloved, and only, child into his arms.

His wife took his arm, like they had when they walked out of the cathedral after being wedded, and they walked out. High Nobles bowed as they walked past while the Low Nobles did a sort-of bow-curtsy thing. It was lower than High Nobles, but higher than servants (or peasants), who often had their knees to the ground. Slaves, or indentured servants, went all the way to the floor, having their forehead touch. Reviewing procedures for everything seemed to comfort the soon-to-be-queen.

"It'll be fine, lovely." Tristan assured her. She smiled. "We'll be fine. Fria will be fine." He leaned down to give her Fria and kiss her on the forehead.

The sun, needless to say, was bright. It was brighter since Ditri hadn't been allowed outside during her year before. It was beautiful. The royal crests were on streamers and banners that covered the whole area. It was big, about fifty feet long, thirty feet wide and holding countless numbers of peasants.

"May I present, the King and Queen of Auszin, King Clemone IV d'Aynon and Queen Ella d'Aynon." A herald called over the crowd. They cheered for their rulers, who bowed. "I would like to present you the King and Queen of Auszin, King Gerald d'Zelun and his wife, Queen Amilea d'Zelun." You could tell who was Guenian, because they cheered. "And, Crown Prince Tristan, Crown Princess Ditri and their daughter, Fria Lily." The crowd cheered once again. Tristan and Ditri bowed and sat next to their parents and in-laws. The herald stepped back. A wizened woman stepped up and took the crowns from the four rulers and set them apart. From behind her, she pulled two elaborate crowns, which were a mixture of Auszin and Guen's crowns. She gently rested one on Tristan's head and one on Ditri's head. She took a small cloth crown (due to lack of neck-strength for babies) and set it on Fria's head.

"Arise, rulers of Auszin and Guen!" The woman's voice rang louder than the herald's had been. The crowd erupted into cheers.

The presentation of Fria to nobles was a blur to the young couple. If they remembered any of it, it was when the old king and queen of Auszin congratulated them on the baby. Ditri positively glowed. Even Tristan's mood wasn't affected by the rants of his younger, and insane, brother. Around midnight, the couple, with a sleeping baby, went to their rooms to go to sleep.

"Ditri, please release the sentence." Tristan pleaded. His brother was starting to dour his mood. Not much, but enough.

"I said he could rot in that tower, Tris. That's enough of a break for that insane freak of nature." She set Fria inside the cradle, her gentleness with the baby unaffected b her anger. "I refuse to let him out. He may try and kill Fria. He may and try to kill you or me. I can't." She said flatly.

Sighing, Tristan relinquished and sat on one of the couches in their sitting room. Ditri started to forcefully forget the conversation. She walked up to Tristan and sat on his lap. She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him on the lips. All to happy to oblige, Trisan wrapped his arms around her lithe frame. He gently picked her up and took her to their shared bed and set her down. She abruptly moved to her side of the bed so her husband would have room to sleep. After he changed, Tristan crawled into bed and was immediately confronted with Ditri's head on his chest. He smiled and put his hand on her back and fell asleep, warmed by Ditri.

"_Wake Up!"_ Someone shook them. Hard. _"King, Queen, Wake Up!"_ Rousing herself, Ditri saw a servant, white-faced standing by the bed. Tristan woke seconds later. "Please, you need to leave." He pleaded. "Your brother escaped and no one can find him. He said something about a fatal mistake." The servant informed the new rulers. "The old king and queen want you two out of the royal-" An arrow appeared in his chest and the wound bled heavily. Laughing, the murderer stepped into the moonlight. Perhin. Tristan snarled (while also grabbing his dagger, which he kept by his bedside) and leapt out of bed, protectively blocking Perhin from Ditri and the baby.

"I thought you'd be more receptive of your brother, _Tristan_!" Perhin almost spat. He shifted his weight so he could easily dodge anything his brother tired to do. Tristan saw it and changed tactics. Ditri gracefully picked up Fria who woke up. Ditri set her finger on Fria's lips so the baby would know not to cry.

"I am, _brother_." Tristan lashed out, his dagger ahead of him. Perhin dodged, but wasn't ready for his brother's quick change of tactics. Tristan swerved on his heel and cut Perhin's forearm. "But not accepting of a _criminal_!" Perhin, whose mind was not working quite like it should, yanked out a sword, and charged Tristan, who wielded only a dagger. Ditri, tears already running down her cheeks, reached out just as Perhin's sword tip reached Tristan's chest. She touched Tristan's back and shut her eyes and thought of the friendliest place she knew: her palace back in Starfall. She willed herself, Fria and Tristan to be transported there. It was harder than back on the road to Auszin City. Tristan had been asleep. Now, she carried him awake, and an awake Fria along with herself. Had she thought about it more, she might've transported them all to the infirmary, but she had to make a spilt-second decision and went to the place in Starfall she knew best: her quarters. The effort she used, made her pass out.

"Queen Ditri?" Someone asked, poking her. "Are you awake?" She opened her eyes. There stood another servant. "Oh good. Your parents are traveling back once they heard about the attack and your disappearance." The servant informed her. "The king was taken to the infirmary and so we returned for you and the Crown Princess." The servant had the sense to look worried. His wound was near fatal. By the grace of the gods we found him in time." Mentally and physically drained by the act of transportation, Ditri was taken to the infirmary by stretcher. She saw a pale Tristan (pale skin was _not_ his color!) lying on the bed next to her. She reached out a hand to touch his face. He was too far away. Fria was looking her directly in the eyes all the way there. But, once they got there, she was taken from her mother to be checked out for injuries. A nurse passed.

"Nurse?" Ditri asked. "May I be moved closer to my husband? At least close enough to touch him?" The nurse shook her head.

"No, lady Queen. I can't move you. The doctors want to make sure you feel better first."

"Please…?" Ditri asked. She needed to touch Tristan. She loved him with her whole heart. She needed to be comforted by his warmth. She reached out a hand. She missed by a bare inch or two. The nurse, pitying the weakened queen, came over and gently moved the bed over six inches. "Thank you very much." Ditri reached out a hand again and this time was rewarded with touching Tristan's hand. She wished she hadn't. It was cold.


	10. The Secret Female Language

**Nixiesocean:** ** So, I was reading my reviews… NO THIS IS NOT THE END! I'm so disappointed that you would think I would end the story without some sort of ending (no, Tristan being cold is _not_ an ending!). At least when my story killed off my main character(s), I let everyone know they were dead. Okay? I'll change status to 'complete' if and when this is over. Yay, it's not, so, y'know, have fun reading!**

**Oh, and, yay for Chapter 10! Thank you all who stuck with me from _Random Encounters?_ to my long interlude of no updates to now. You guys (or gals) are great!**

**And, for stickin' with me, this chapter is a combined chapter. It still applies to the story, but in the middle the main characters switch from Ditri to Fria, her daughter. She is still part of the story 'The Fatal Mistake' but I had to get a new M.C. BTW, I'm still figuring out Fria's personality, so bear with me.**

_Chapter 10: The Secret Female Language_

Her mind was racing. They said the wound wasn't fatal. Why was he cold? Was the window open? How could they lie to her? What would they tell her if she asked? Why was he cold? He couldn't be… dead! Fria needed him! She needed him! Auszin needed him! Tears streamed down her face as she clutched his hand. The nurse saw her.

"Lady Queen?" She asked, looking worried. "Is something wrong?"

"He's cold! He's dead!" Ditri broke into a harder bout of tears. "He's dying!"

"No, my lady." The nurse said. "That is the herb. The doctors had to chill him to slow the blood flow. He'll regain his warmth in an hour or so." Patting the queen's head, the nurse left. Not dead? Of course he wasn't dead. He couldn't be_ dead_! How could she have been so stupid? The nurse said he would regain warmth in an hour. She would keep holding his hand until then.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She freaked out when she found out King Tristan was cold." The nurse informed the doctor. "She said that he was dead."

"A normal side-effect to the absence of common sense." The doctor turned and walked away. He went to Ditri's side; she was clutching King Tristan's hand to her chest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Someone woke her. "Queen Ditri?" It was the doctor. "How was your sleep?"

She yawned, keeping the warmer hand on her chest. "It was good. Thanks." She finally realized that Tristan's hand was warmer than before she had fallen asleep. "He's warmer." She said absently. "Is he going to live?"

"We won't be sure until he wakes up, we've kept him under while we operate." He replied sadly. "There was the point of a sword stuck in the wound, it seemed like the sword was cut off at the skin, though I know of no way a _metal_ sword could be cut…" _My transportation. It cut the sword at the tip! I've been hurting Tristan this whole time!_ "It actually kept the wound from being infected, it blocked up the wound…" _What? I helped him by transporting him at that time?_ "So, however it happened, it helped." The doctor patted Ditri's hand, which was wrapped around Tristan's hand. "You're regaining strength quickly, he may need to be here a little longer than you." _I won't leave until Tristan is awake and healing correctly!_

"What about Fria? May I see her?" Ditri pleaded. She wanted to know her daughter was okay before she went back to sleep.

"Yes, I will bring her out when you wake back up, but right now you need sleep, okay Queen Ditri?" As if the doctor needed a response! But, she wanted to see Fria, so she wrapped her other hand around Tristan's hand and tried to sleep.

_"I _demand_ to see my granddaughter!" - "No, I'm sorry, but she's unavailable. Come back when she is awake." - "I am here _now_! Do you know how long I've been traveling?" - "I'm sorry to hear that you've traveled such a distance to see her… but she can't be seen now. She's asleep." - "Then go wake her up, I'm here now, she'll want to see me when she hears I'm here."_

"I'm awake." She called to her grandmother. "I'm alive." Tristan's hand had regained its normal warmth. His face was a normal tanned face he hand and he slept peacefully. She smiled at her lover and looked at the wizened face of the past queen of Guen.

"Oh good, I was just telling this _gentleman_ how you would like to see me once you heard I was here!" Ditri smiled and nodded, allowing her grandmother entrance. The assistant grudgingly let her by. The assistant shut the curtains that now blocked her from the rest of the infirmary. They hugged and her grandmother sat in a chair. "How have you been?" That was the secret female-language saying _'How did the teleport go?'_

"Good, all except for this lack of energy." Again, female-language:_ 'Not so well, I'm totally drained.'_

"Huh. Anything interesting happened?" _'Did anything go wrong?'_

"Not really. You already know about Fria and Tristan." _'No.'_

A doctor poked his head in. "I was under the impression you were here on matters of grave importance. Not small talk."

Ditri's grandmother laughed and poked the doctor. "You don't know women. These _are_ matters of grave importance." The doctor groaned a left after Ditri gave him a 'I'm-the-queen-so-you-better-get-your-ass-out-of-my-business' look. "How is the baby?" _'Does the child have the gift?'_

"I don't know; they won't let me see her yet." _'It hasn't shown yet, I'll let you know when it has.'_

"I trust you haven't been in any trouble lately?"

"Other than the Crown Prince's evil twin brother trying to brutally murder us in our sleep and me nearly dying of fright from an idiot's decision, no."

"This trip to Auszin has changed you, Ditri-dear." _'What do you mean by that?'_

"No, maternity has." _'I mean what I said.'_

"Ah, the joys of motherhood." _'Who is the idiot?'_

"If the doctor would let me see her, you'd be able to see the little baby." _'The doctor.'_

The doctor once again poked his head in. "You must be leaving, your highness. The queen wants to see Fria."

"Let her stay. I told her she could." It was something like _'Please stay, I'll lose my sanity if you don't,'_ in the secret language taught to daughters by their mothers.

"You did?" The doctor appeared confused, but at another look by Ditri, he brought Fria in. She was the same. "Ah, yes, of course."

"She's beautiful!" her grandmother said. _'She's Beautiful!'_

"Thank you." Diri said. "She has your eyes though."_ 'She gets it from you.'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the curtain, a nurse was crying. The doctor came out. "Why are you crying?"

"It's just so _beautiful_!" Talking came from inside Queen Ditri's area. "Oh! Oh my!" The nurse started crying. "I wish I had a daughter." The nurse smiled through her tears of happiness. "I suppose I should get back to work, right?"

"Uh-huh." The doctor said grinning. Whatever those women said, obviously it had certainly affected his nurse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ditri cuddled the little Fria to her chest. She had slimmed down after Fria had been born. It was hard to look at Fria. She was a beautiful mix of herself and her husband. Which only reminded her of what was still denied to her. Tristan. Her grandmother had long left, leaving Ditri lavishing love upon her only child. She embraced and kissed her forehead, softly singing to the one-year-old. The same doctor poked his head inside the still curtained-off area.

"My Lady Queen, I must take Princess Fria. You need to sleep." He informed the queen.

"No, I don't. I'm fine, really. I want to see Tristan." She demanded, holding Fria ever closer to her chest. Fria had fallen asleep during her mother's interludes of singing. "Please?"

"All I can allow to do is watch him, he is still unconscious."

"I understand."

"And he will be for at least another day."

"I understand."

The doctor, against his better judgment, allowed the queen to visit her not-as-active husband. She sat by him in a wooden chair holding their child. She softly stroked Tristan's short cut, brown, curly hair. It was, she hated to say, oily today. Then again, he hadn't taken a bath today… so really couldn't have blamed him. She spoke in soft undertones.

"I know you can't hear me, being under the effects of those dratted drugs, but, Fria is here with me and she's fine. We both love you _very_ much, Tris. I wanted to let you know that the sword is out of you now, my teleport kind of sliced the sword at your skin, so it was harder to get out, but the doctor says it helped the wound from getting infected. I can't really say if that's true, since I have no medical knowledge, save a few herbs, and all. But, I really want you to heal, but I know you can't and that you have to heal at a normal rate. But maybe you could… you know? Once you wake up, of course. I think that's all right now." Ditri stood and gently kissed Tristan's lips. His eyes twitched. He reached out a hand and put it on her head, pressing the hair to her scalp. She was so surprised she broke the light kiss.

"I love you, Ditri." He whispered before falling back asleep, overcome by the power of the herb. Touched, Ditri let a single tear drip down her cheek and onto Fria's small forehead. The baby giggled, now awake, and rubbed the salt water around. She laughed, her baby voice warming Ditri's heart. She smiled and left Tristan's bedside, happier now that he had spoken to her. One hour later, the doctor released Ditri, but she refused to leave until Tristan was conscious and able to leave himself. With reluctance, the next day, the doctor released Tristan. They stayed in Ditri's old room, due to the fact that Ditri's parents hadn't moved out of the royal quarters before they'd left to go to the coronation.

Word got around that his brother, Prince Perhin, had attacked King Tristan and there was a grand search in both countries for the fugitive. It was futile. By the time the search had started, Perhin had found sanctuary in some secluded part of Furde, though the royals didn't know such vital information. Slowly, the threat of Perhin faded into Myth…

---------------------------------------------_Twenty Years Later_---------------------------------------

"Fria!" My mother called. my red-gold hair (courtesy of my mother) bounced into my face. "Fria Lily d'Cuyno!" _Mother always _was_ impatient. _I quickly pulled my overly-fluffy hair into a ponytail (I hate having my hair done for an hour only to get mussed when I went riding) and left.

"Coming!" I said down the hall. My pastel green summer dress made a swooshing sound when I walked. After what felt like two thousand "_swoosh_"es, I arrived at my mother's room. I curtsied. "What did you want, Mother?"

"You're being sent to Aludn. There, a prince waits meeting you. _Try_ to get along for once. You are now twenty-one. I was married by eighteen." I didn't bother to mention that my mother had an arranged marriage that turned out correctly. "He'll meet you at the gates." Her little speech meant: _'You're being stuck with some random prince because I was. Your marriage will turn out just fine!'_ or something along those lines.

"If that is your wish, Mother." I _had_ to be polite. Just because I am the Crown Princess of Auszin and Guen didn't mean your mother can't send you to your room. _'Sure, whatever,'_

"Oh, and take your brother with you."_ Great! Now_ _have to take Brennin with me! He'll ruin _everything "You'll be leaving tonight." _Tonight?_ "Tell your brother before getting some handmaids to help you pack. Luckily, my tutors had taught me to contain my emotions. My bright green eyes didn't show the immense dislike for men, nor the shock of what my mother had just said.

"Yes, Mother. I will tell Brennin. What will Serah and Jemina do?" Serah was fourteen and Jemina, fifteen. Both were already flirting with the nobles' sons.

"That is my concern, be off with you. I know you'll take a while to pack, I know I do." Little did she know how little I was like her. I hated needlessly complex things, such as dresses. But, I had to wear them. Think of the shock the nobles would get if their Crown Princess were to wear breeches and shirts! Though, I would rather shock them than disappoint them. Who knows? They might start a rebellion… what a terrible thing that would be for Auszin and Guen alike. I walked down the lavishly decorated hallway to my brother's room. He, on the other hand, liked girls. He dressed like a prince. I didn't dress remotely like a princess.

"Brennin, Mother says you're to come with me to Aludn." I said curtly. Mother probably wanted him to come because of his protectiveness of me. Which annoyed me to say the least.

"I know." He said. He looked like Father, who was away doing peace treaties with some western countries. Father had the bright eyes, like me, and the light brown curly hair.

"You know?" I was shocked. Mother had only just told me.

"Yes." He said absently. He never looked up. He had already packed. His stuff was by the door. I was about ready to curse.

"Fine. Whatever. I'll be ready in a half-hour. We're leaving then. I want to get away A.S.A.P." I ordered. He knew better than say no. I _was_ the Crown Princess… "Do you need so say goodbye to any noble daughters? After all, I _suppose_ I could wait…"

"You sound like you want to go, Fria." He noted, barely even looking me in the eye for his position on his bed. "I was under the impression that you wanted to stay away from Auldn. Unless, of course, you _like_ a boy for once?"

"In your dreams, Brennin. I'd rather jump into a raging river than fall for some idiot. I hate men and I don't know why I have to marry one just to take the throne. What idiots though up that law? Wait, don't answer that." I amended. He probably knew too. I hated history. History is crap. That's why it's _history._ Not present. Duh! "Well, say good bye to any chick you happen to be courting. I'll be ready in a half-hour." I turned on my heel and left. I called a maid to help me pack my summer dresses. I also, after she left, packed my riding clothes. As good as my word, I had packed in twenty-nine minutes flat. My things were contained in one trunk. After all, I didn't pack all that frippery that normal princesses wore. I hated them. They itched, they hurt my ribcage and my breasts were just fine as is.

"Brennin!" I called down the hall, dragging my truck behind me and hearing _thumps_ as I went down the flagstone stairs. "I'll meet you by the stables." The trip to Auldn, I had figured, would take a week or so to make it to Auldn's capital, Denai: five days out of Auszin and two or so days to reach Denai. Secretly, I knew it would take less. But, not because the horses were fast, but because I had inheirited my mother's gift: Teleportation. And, I was stronger in it than her. So, I could carry a sleeping Brennin, the two horses and the footman about a hundred miles and be tired. I would have to time it so that the footman would suspect anything. And I did. By God, I did. The prince of Auldn would get a surprise, and a merry surprise at that. I did it a few times a day.

_-In the Royal Palace-_

"Sire. You must hurry. The princess and her brother have arrived faster than we thought." A butler had hurried into his chambers to inform him. Prince Kyne pulled on his doublet and headed to the door. How was it that the Auszin/Guenian royals seemed to arrive faster? When King Tristan had come by himself, he had come at a slower pace. Yet, when the women came, it moved faster. Maybe they insisted on not stopping, that would be the most logical thing to do. But wouldn't they want to take baths, do their hair et cetera in the morning like normal women? Bah! All this thinking made his brain itch. He wanted to get the introductions over with. Now.

Upon arriving at the palace gates, Kyne was surprised to see that the coach wasn't here yet. He was lucky, he guessed. Smiling to himself, Kyne decided to take a seat. Just as he started to sit, the coach (complete with royal engravings and gold) came around the bend that led to the doors to the palace. He guiltily jumped up and smiled at the coach. He walked up to it just as it was pulling it up. He wished that fleck of coal-black hair would get out of his face. He sighed and opened the door, holding out his hand for the princess to get out. The woman that climbed out wasn't the woman he'd envisioned as Fria d'Cuyno.

-_Fria_-

I took the awaiting hand and gracefully climbed out of the car. Dispite the princely garb, I ignored him. I hated men with a passion. There were two men in my life I didn't hate: my father and my brother. Any other man would have to deal with my aloof style of dealing with them. I did manage a look at Prince Kyne as Brennin was getting out. He was, if I wasn't interested men, would be called handsome. His tanned skin and hazel eyes matched perfectly with his coal-colored hair. He was slightly shorter than Brennin, who wasn't short by any standards, yet taller than me. I smiled at him as he introduced himself. Titles flew; I didn't pay them much attention. I introduced Brennin and myself while seemingly absently fanning my face. Auldn was slightly hotter than Auszin had been when we had so suddenly left.

"If you would follow me, Crown Princess Fria and Prince Brennin" He held out his hand. I ignored it until Brennin gently tapped my shoulder. I grudgingly took it. He steered us to the guest quarters, informing us how to use the different bells for different services (he seemed very proud of such a contraption). Brennin was shown his room and Prince Kyne told us dinner would be at the fifth bell the local cathedral would ring after the noon bell (which had already rung today). I opened my trunk and rung the 'maid' bell. She appeared and helped me to unpack my light summer dresses. She smiled, showing me the wardrobe where the prince had stocked some dresses (all of which were _not_ summer dresses, but dinner and ballroom types. The kinds I hated). Mother probably told him, I concluded. Only she would betray me to such ends.

"This is the one the prince wanted you to wear for dinner tonight." She said, pointing to an emerald-green dress that matched my eyes so perfectly I wondered if Mother had sent it for me to wear. Sighing, I relinquished my claim on what I was to wear tonight. At least he would think he could dictate what I could wear. Then, I would spring it on him, when he was least expecting it. When it would embarrass the hell out of him. When he would look terrible in front of his friends. If he had any. I grunted as the maid pulled the strings on the corset tighter. That, if any, was the reason I hated fancy dresses. Corsets. Finally, she (the maid) put the dress over the corset. It showed more chest than I would've liked, but my trap had to be perfectly laid. I left my room. There, as always, Brennin sat waiting to escort me to dinner. He said nothing about my low neckline, but he had no choice today in what I could and could not wear. It was entirely the king, the queen and the prince's choice, being their guests and all. I sighed. It would be a long dinner. Very long indeed.

**Okay. I know I'd rarely change generations in a story. But, hey, I can do what I want. : - P Neener. Yes, neener. Fria is meant to be a tomboy, but a girly tomboy. She doesn't mind dresses, but hates men in general (except her brother and her father). She hates having her hair done, but likes to ride. Kyne is, as of now, trying to be kind. Fria is kind of aloof to him. This, as you would guess, will come as a shock to Kyne, being a prince and all. Brennin is a younger brother, but still wants to protect his sister. He is a duplicate of Tristan, looks-wise. He is meant to be around twenty, as Fria is twenty-one. Kyne is twenty-one/ twenty-two. She, as she promised, would try to be nice to Kyne, but her prejudices tend to over-come promises. As you will see!**

**You get a preview of next chapter just cuz you do! P.S. Reivew! I'm doing this cuz you little reviewers are so polite and nice!**

I entered the dining hall with Brennin at my side. I could hear Kyne gasp, though he tried to hide it. I grinned to myself.

"Is there something that you find amusing?" Brennin asked Kyne, using his 'she's-my-sister-so-you-better-not-think-anything' voice. It made me grin to myself, again.

"No, Prince Brennin. I'm only looking at the delicate food. I thought something had moved." He was an excellent liar, I must admit. He forgot one thing: it was a salad.

He totally set himself up. "Oh good. For a second there I thought you were looking at my breasts. But I _know _a nice and kind prince like yourself would _never_ think of something as immoral as _that_!" I said laughing internally when Kyne barely managed to hide a blush. As I went to my seat (Brennin sat to my right, Kyne to my left) I whispered in his ear. "It's a salad, my dear prince." I sat, gracefully eating the salad without getting anything on my dress or my chin. This would be an interesting dinner.


	11. A Memory, A Man and a Brother

**Nixiesocean: Wow. An extra-long chapter and I get, what, two reviews::tear: I see how you people are! Oh well, just cuz, I'm updating. I want at least five reviews (five, is that too hard to ask?) before I update again! Got it? Anyways, chapter eleven! You should congradulate me. Both my other 'Complete' stories stopped at 10. So, see, I'm reaching out and going out on a limb!**

_Chapter 11: A Memory, A Man and A Brother_

I entered the dining hall with Brennin at my side. I could hear Kyne gasp, though he tried to hide it. I grinned to myself.

"Is there something that you find amusing?" Brennin asked Kyne, using his 'she's-my-sister-so-you-better-not-think-anything' voice. It made me grin to myself, again.

"No, Prince Brennin. I'm only looking at the delicate food. I thought something had moved." He was an excellent liar, I must admit. He forgot one thing: it was a salad.

He totally set himself up. "Oh good. For a second there I thought you were looking at my breasts. But I _know _a nice and kind prince like yourself would _never_ think of something as immoral as _that_!" I said laughing internally when Kyne barely managed to hide a blush. As I went to my seat (Brennin sat to my right, Kyne to my left) I whispered in his ear. "It's a salad, my dear prince." I sat, gracefully eating the salad without getting anything on my dress or my chin. This would be an interesting dinner.

"So, Princess Fria and Prince Brennin, how was your first impression of our humble abode?" For this place, "humble" and "abode" didn't fit quite right. It was more like "lavish" and "palace". But, being the diplomatic princess that I was, I let it slide.

"It was wonderful. Prince Kyne was gracious enough to show us your wonderful contraptions, the bells, and give us a short tour of the palace. Your palace is truly a great one." Brennin choked on a piece of lettuce when I spoke of the bells, but quickly recovered. He looked innocent, but I knew better. He didn't think the bells were so great. He, I bet, thought they were a hassle.

Dinner continued.

The third and fourth courses came out before anything important came up. The fourth course was fish. I hated fish. Mom knew it and yet told them I loved it. I _hate_ fish! I decided not to be a spoiled brat and eat the salmon, no matter how much I detested it. It was late now, about seven bells past noon. The queen assumed it would take me an hour or two to get ready to go to bed, but she was wrong. It would take me ten minutes to undress, then another two to get into a sleeping dress. I took my leave and requested Prince Kyne and Brennin to escort me to the Royal Library where I could get some books. Prince Kyne seemed hesitant about me wanting to read, but, hey, who cared? He was a guy. He came to pair of gold-gilded doors. I thought them garish, but it was his parent's palace, not mine. Stupid egotistical men… sheesh.

He opened the doors and with a very unneeded sweep of his arm, he showed me the huge library contained behind the ostentatious doors. Brennin, who loved books as much as a fish loved land, was unimpressed. I barely contained a gasp of surprise. It was _huge_! Three stories of wall-to-wall books! I wanted to go straight to the Romance section, but he led me to autobiographies (ugh! I _hate_ those!).

"I know you might find these boring, but…" He was starting talking in 'blah, blah and blahs'. I took this chance to take a better look at the wondrous library. The three stories that I had earlier observed was the smaller area. It went up to four at the peak of the arches. The ladders that were used to access the higher areas of each level were neatly stored to the right of each section. Brennin yawned. Oh, he was done talking. "Where do you want to go?" There were labels above each area, clearly readable from the ground level. I saw my area, Romance. It was next to Monarchies, how boring…

"Monarchies." I said simply. He led me to the third floor, after hiking up two stairways and walking around half of the dome, we arrived at my requested area. He took his leave to head to the area to my right. Romance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyne sighed as he picked out books, his favorites. He set them to his left, near Princess Fria. She randomly picked out books from the shelves and handed them to her brother, the prince. He decided to speak up. "Princess Fria, I thought you might want to read some novels, if you'd like. I don't know many young ladies that like to read about monarchies." He handed his stack of books to her. She took the books from Prince Brennin and handed him the romance novels. She then proceeded to put the monarchy books away. He sighed; at least they had some common ground there. She treated him like dirt. Then again, she probably thought of him as dirt. She would be leaving in a week anyways. Then at least he would have peace and quiet to complete his studies, and his (forced) romances. A voice interrupted his grim thoughts.

"I believe we are ready to go, Prince Kyne." Princess Fria said, her soft voice carried by the light air of the Great Auldn Library. "Are you?" He had one book in my hand. Its title was obscured by age, but it was well worn, so he assumed it was a good book.

They walked out of the library, the princess's brother not saying a word about the weight of the books he was carrying. I was almost eight bells past noon when they reached the intersection between the prince's quarters and the guest quarters. He spoke in a soft voice. "I would appreciate your attendance at breakfast at seven bells before noon, Princess Fria and Prince Brennin." The princess agreed and turned down the hallway that led to her and her brother's quarters. The prince turned and headed to his quarters. He entered through the door and shut it quietly behind him. He breathed deeply and started to take off his overly hot clothes. A maid timidly knocked. He scrambled to get his shirt back on.

"The princess requests the color of the dress she is to wear tomorrow for breakfast." The maid said quietly. Kyne thought about it.

"Tell her that she may choose. I cannot constrict her to what I would like her to wear." The maid nodded and left. He continued to take off his clothes and head to bed. He crawled under the warm covers and quickly went to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I entered the stables, dressed as a simple hand. He had been there again. Like he had every day since the day he had taken my heart. I approached. He set down his pitchfork and turned to me, his dark brown-blue-green eyes taking me into their endless depths. His black hair was tied into a short ponytail. Still a few stray ends framed his solidly built face well. It was this day two months ago I had fallen for this common stable boy._

_"Hello, Olathe. How was the day for the little rose today?" His voice was the sound of a bell, not the high musical sound, but a bass bell. He was everything a woman would want._

_"Good, Favian. I had a wonderful day." I said, keeping my eyes downcast like I had seen my maids do when I scolded them. I could see his boot-shod feet coming closer. My heart skipped a beat. He was close. His arms wrapped me in a hug. I could hear his heart beating._

_"Don't be submissive around me, Olathe." He whispered into my ear. He smelled of hay and alfalfa. I looked up into his eyes, those endless depths of his eyes. His face neared mine. As his lips brushed mine I freaked. I squirmed. What if he tried… what ifs ran through my head. I pulled away, stumbling backward and tripping over a fallen broom. My hair came out of the messy bun and tumbled around my head._

_"I'm sorry…" He was stunned. I tried to make amends. "Please, I... I've never been kissed…"_

_Favian came up to me, eyes bewildered. "Princess Fria?"_

_I cursed inside myself. A tear, unchecked, slipped down my fake-dirty cheeks. "Yes. I'm sorry. Maybe we could still-"_

_"In this, I am sorry, Princess. I cannot. Our stations separate us."_

_I stood. He was a few feet from where I had been sitting. I kissed him lightly. "I love you Favian. Stable boy or not. I'd love you if you were a prince or a lowly goatherd." I walked out. When I kissed his cheek, I noticed a small trickle that might've been a tear had I not been overcome by grief. I reached my rooms and cried all night into that pillow. My sixteen-year-old self had thought Favian would accept me as the princess, that he wouldn't care. I hardened my heart to the stupidities of men. I promised myself the only people I would love were my family. The next day I went down to the stable to say farewell to the stable boy that had enchanted my heart. I saw the stable master, Gream, working where Favian had normally worked._

"_Where's Favian, Master Gream?" I asked, I was dressed as the princess, no point in pretending any longer. The man I had loved no longer wanted me._

"_He left, late last night, Princess. He said something to the effect of got to get away from this life," whatever that was meant." He scratched his chin, then looked at me again. "He told me that if you came looking for him that I should give you this message." He paused. I decided not to listen to it._

"_It is all well, Master Gream." I turned, not letting him see the tears that stained my cheeks. I walked out before he could give me the message. I didn't want it. Not after how injured that damn man had left me. I walked to the library and pulled out my favorite book. When I started the first page, I found I couldn't read it. Another and another tear slipped down my porcelain-colored cheeks. Brennin found me hours later curled up in front of the fire, my book soaked from my salt tears. He reached out a hand and-_

"Fria!" He said. "Wake up, Fria." His gentle voice awoke me from my memory-nightmare. "It's early morning." I opened my eyes. His worried face was the first thing I focused on. His eyes flicked to my cheeks. "Were you dreaming about Favian again?" Why did he have to ask? Weren't we close enough for him to know?

"Yes." I whispered. He leaned down, comforting me. I cried into his shoulder, soaking the light fabric through. I finally was lacking water to cry. "Thank you." I said when I was done crying.

"You need to get ready for breakfast," he said kindly. "The prince will be waiting." I visibly shivered. _I entered the stables_- "Fria! Stop thinking of him! You've gone five years. Prince Kyne shouldn't remind you of him-"

"I'll be fine. Call a maid then leave. I'll be all right." I assured him. It was hard not to think of F-him. I looked over at the stack of books that Brennin had brought it from the Great Auldn Library. The topmost book took me by surprise. _The Lost Memory_. I hadn't thought Kyne that gushy. I wiped a tear from my cheek and looked for the maid. Brennin had long left. A maid appeared. I had already picked out a midnight blue dress with a high neck for her to help me dress in. Down the front, small silver stars reflected the night sky. It was formal for breakfast, but it fit my mood quite nicely.

I met Brennin outside my room and we walked in silence. I saw he noticed my choice of dress, but he didn't comment. I went and ate breakfast with the prince in silence. He noticed my dress, but, like Brennin, chose not to comment. There was one question I asked the prince during breakfast. "May I go riding?" He had a simple answer. Yes. After breakfast he took me to the stables. There, like every memory I had, stood a man shoveling hay into the hayloft. "Favian!" I screamed at the man. He turned his saddened eyes to me. His short-cut black hair spun midair. His hazel eyes took me in.

He stopped shoveling the hay to come near me. Brennin wisely stopped Kyne from speaking. "Princess?" He reached out a hand to touch my cheek. I smacked it.

"You left me for dead!" I yelled, tears running down my cheeks. "I cried for weeks. You didn't care. You left that night to pursue your idiotic career! You despicable, worthless _scum_!"

I turned on my heel, like I had that morning I found out he had left, and marched out. I didn't want to ride today. In fact, all I wanted to do was vent my anger on the thing I could do as a lady, and a princess. I changed into breeches and a shirt and went outside. I ran. Tears streamed down my face, but I ran. My heart pounded heavily, but I ran. Around the palace lawns, into the practice fields, around the palace again until I stopped near the doors, exhausted. Brennin sat outside, calmly waiting for me. He handed a cup of cool spring water to me. I swallowed it. He extended a kind hand and helped me inside. I had a cold bath and washed up. I let me anger and my rage float down the drain along with my soaps and sweat.

By the time I had cooled off from that random encounter with my childhood sweetheart, it was noon and lunch was in order. Prince Kyne had told my brother to inform me of his lunch invite, but I declined. I didn't want to eat lunch around one that could harbor such a betrayer. I locked myself up and only allowed Brennin and the maid that brought my food to enter. Kyne knocked once, but I didn't allow him to enter.

"Brennin?" I asked. "When do we leave?" I wanted to be gone from here. It was a wretched place with too much furnishings and too many hateful feelings, mainly in the stables.

"Three days. If you still want to leave after these last three days, we will leave. If not, I will leave you here." He sounded sure of himself. I wished I could be so sure. I felt like a little sister. I wasn't a year older than him anymore; I was a year younger. My heart had just been re-broken by the man that had broken it. I had never fully recovered from that breaking five years back.


	12. Saoirse: Freedom

**Nixiesocean: I forgot what number I started at… so, oh well. I'm updating. Mostly for my friend, _Shadow of Faith_. She's addicted to my stories, so. Lol. Ah well, keep reading. Please review! Thank you.**

**For all of you who like a good romance… I shall say no more! Bwhahaha!**

**P.S. Please Review!**

_Chapter 12: Saoirse: Freedom_

Kyne turned to the stable boy, Favian. His confused thoughts were plain on his face. "Wh- How do you know her?"

The stable boy didn't stop shoveling. He had to answer, I had given him a royal order."I worked in her father's stables. She dressed as a maid every day to talk to me. When I tried to kiss her one-day, she freaked out. She stumbled backward and her hair fell around her face," He was still doing his job but had the look of sorrow. Sorrowful, like he had lost something dear to him. "Her hair betrayed her in the end. I told her we couldn't keep seeing each other if she was a princess. I guess she never got over it. I left that night so she wouldn't be tempted, I think she took it the wrong way."

"Apparently," Kyne snorted. Something dawned on him. "Is that why she hates men now?" Favian shrugged. Sighing, Kyne left the boy to his work. Though, he couldn't really call him 'boy'. He was only a year younger than the prince. He decided to visit the princess, who he had heard, was shaken up from the meeting with Favian.

Kyne looked back on his first love, Lady Carys. He realized that his first love wasn't so perfect. It was flawed. That maiden had betrayed him in the end. Of course, it was probably just lust. She had had so many flaws that he had overlooked, that he thought would go away if he ignored them. She was, like the ideal maiden, beautiful. Then his thoughts drifted to Princess Fria. She had been so much like his first love. Only, the princess hadn't been flirty-kind to him the day they met. The princess treated him like dirt. Carys hadn't. She had been perfect to him, so perfect. Kyne had immediately loved her. She had that air about her. That air had made him follow her like a lost puppy. She had kissed him the day after they met. It had been exhilarating. He had felt a fire in his stomach; he had kissed her right back.

Glimpsing back a month ago, he knew the only way he had been released from her charm was the prospect of meeting Princess Fria. He had been drowning by Carys' affections. He hadn't even known that she wasn't in love with him. The day after he had received a pencil drawing from one of his messengers of Princess Fria, he had sent Carys away. He had thought that surely this newer woman would love him in return. But, instead, she was the opposite of Carys. She hated him because he was a man. She refused to flirt or even look at him in the eyes.

It had been a month to the day. A month ago, he had dismissed the power-hungry woman from his presence. He had dismissed a beauty for an aloof princess. If he judged the two women, he would choose Carys' beauty over the princess' attitude. He turned a corner and arrived at the princess' room.

"Princess Fria?" He lightly knocked and spoke at the same time. "Uh, excuse me."

"Go away." A voice called. He felt vehemence in that voice and decided to leave the princess to whatever she was doing. Prince Brennin rounded the corner.

"Excuse me, Prince Kyne." He was holding a bowl with water. I moved aside, letting Princess Fria's brother past. Wait… did he just speak?

"Prince Brennin!" I said, turning. He was almost inside the door. "Ask her if she would like to come to dinner, seven bells past noon." He nodded and went inside, sliding a note under the door. Kyne stooped to pick it up. It was in a complexly flourished writing. People that do not know one another or have never met use extremely formal writing like that style of writing a letter.

_Prince Kyne,_

_My brother and I will be leaving in three days' time. I will not regret it. I cannot say much more, except that you should get rid of that disrespectful stable hand if you would ever like to see my face again. Brennin will tell me if you have. If not, I shall stay locked up inside this room for three days._

_Signed,_

_Princess Fria, Heir to the Crown of Auszin and Guen._

Kyne sighed. She seemed like a control freak. Favian wasn't in the wrong. He couldn't just fire him and leave him without a job. Besides, if what he said was true, it was a misunderstanding on the princess' part. Not Favian's. He did want to talk to the princess more, to get her to know more. She was distant and aloof.

Two days passed without the knowledge of any of the three royals. Kyne's parents left to tour the small country, leaving Kyne as steward. He had devised a plan. Favian could get work at a local inn or tavern. Princess Fria would think that he had dismissed Favian. Kyne smiled. It would work. He thought he owed her something for freeing her of the grasp of Carys.

He walked to the stables, to talk with his stable hand. Favian agreed, with another sad look at Kyne. He nodded and walked out with his things, as if he had been dismissed.

He sauntered inside, and to the intersection between his quarters and Princess Fria and Prince Brennin's. There, stood Princess Fria with Prince Brennin at her side. Like she had so often done.

"We're leaving tomorrow, Prince Kyne." She said, looking somewhat at his chest. "I thought I'd tell you that. In case you forgot." Her eyes were at his chin.

"I did not, Princess Fria." He replied conversationally. "I take it you know I dismissed Favian, at your request?"

"I do." She said. Her eyes rested on the tapestry behind him. Prince Brennin stepped up behind his sister. "Why else would I be out here, talking to you?"

"I had not thought of that, Princess. I merely thought you were reminding me of your departure." Kyne said coolly.

"Fria?" Whoa… he spoke again. Prince Brennin pulled out a small paper. "Mother wanted me to give this to you the night before we were to leave." He acted as if the prince was not present. Princess Fria gave him a 'why-didn't-you-give-me-this-in-private?' look. Prince Brennin gestured at the note. She read it, eyes scanning the page quickly.

"What!" She yelled. "I'm suck with _you_!" She yelled, pointing at the prince. "You- it's your fault!" She stormed off, leaving Prince Brennin looking at Kyne.

"It's not, Prince Kyne. Mother requested she stay another month. If that's okay with you?" Prince Brennin asked the steward/prince.

"It is." Kyne agreed, this meant more time for him to get to know her.

"It also says she has to speak civilly and equally to you, Prince. That is the part she is not happy about. I take it you have deduced that she severely dislikes the race of men, save my father and I." Wow. How long did it take him to come up with that?

"I did, I guess was because of Favian's rejection?" Kyne asked, now intrigued.

"Yes." The foreign prince replied. "Do not tell her I spoke so informally to you. She wouldn't like it. I must go pack. I am to leave tomorrow." He bowed and left.

Kyne turned down his hallway and into his rooms. He sat at the drawing table and opened a small drawer that held his important papers. He lifted that stack out of the drawer and pulled out one piece. Its edges were torn and the ink slightly smudged. On the bottom was the name of the object of the quick sketch. _Princess Fria._

He pulled out a blank paper and a quill. He set the papers back inside the drawer and locked it with a key. Setting the picture in front, he trimmed the quill and dipped it into the jet-black ink. It was practically a copy, except for his flourishes. He added hair to her head and took away the prominent cleavage (which had been exaggerated). He drew in the queen's garb of Auszin, which he remembered from a book in the library. When his candle had melted to the candle he rubbed his eyes and looked at the picture. He blinked. She was beautiful.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I said goodbye to Brennin. I told him I would be back in a month. I wouldn't be different and I would be back and keep taking my classes so I could change the way society was run. I would take the throne single.

"I refuse to talk with that despicable prince." I told him that morning. He just shook his hand.

"Fria, you're going to be very lonely. Even I have enough sense to flirt with girls." He laughed. "Don't worry. Even if you comeback with a man at your side, I'll love you the same." He patted my shoulder. His brown hair spun as he turned to leave me at this dreaded palace with an annoying man. I turned and came face-to-face with the prince.

"Excuse me," I said icily. "But I must be off to the library." He nodded and swept his as an indication of him allowing me to go. When I hesitated at an intersection, I found him silently behind me pointing to which hallway to go. I nodded, trying not to notice his presence behind me. Finally, when he followed me up to the Romance area, I turned. "_Why_ are you following me?" I yelled.

He smiled. "It's a library, Princess." He said quietly. "I'm making sure you don't get lost, the palace is decently large."

"I don't give a crap if this is a library, you're acting like a stalker." I hissed through clenched teeth. If he wouldn't leave, I would… oh crap. I love books way too much to do such harm to a library. Not the place that had harbored me during the worst emotional storm… no! Get that out! I shook my mental head vigorously. I turned away from the prince-stalker. "I only wonder why a prince read such an emotional book as _The Lost Memory._ Men don't read those." I said to him without really talking to him. I grabbed the book I was looking for, _Love?_, and turned to leave. "Men are heartless." I said coldly. I quickly walked of leaving the prince behind looking at the Romance shelf.

The librarian smiled kindly and handed me back the book after writing down which one was borrowed. "Here you, your highness." She said politely. "Have a good read. I've heard it's a great book." She went on babbling about how good my book was, how _everyone_ who wanted a good romance story should read it et cetera. I slowly inched myself away from this freaky woman. I slowly walked down the hall and turned. I went past an open door. As I peered in, I saw a man, of similar build to my father, standing, nay _staring_, at the throne. When he turned to leave, I dashed behind one of the opened doors.

"No need to hide, my dearest niece." He said airily. "No need to hide." He came around the door, gently pushing it shut.

I hesitated. "N-niece?"

"Oh, yes." He feigned surprise that I didn't know such a fact. "Didn't your _dearest_ father and _lovely_ mother tell you?" He laughed a hearty laugh. "Oh my brother. He forgets such important facts." He neared. I saw the haggard look on his face that was so different from my father's cheerful face. "Especially when he takes the throne!"

Now I was rightly confused. My father had never spoken of a brother. My father never lied. My father's lineage had never spoken of a brother he might've had. My world was being turned upside-down. My head spun.

"Who are you?" I asked. Everything seemed to spin.

"Perhin. _Prince_ Perhin." He said simply. "Younger brother of that _bastard_." He spat out the insult. "And heir to the throne little the little sneak stole my future wife!" I could've been the daughter of _this_ lunatic? Gross! Speaking of gross… he was getting just a _tad_ close to me… I stepped to the side, my right his left. He stepped back in front of me. I was starting to shake.

Just because he was my uncle (or supposed uncle) didn't mean he didn't have a sense of propriety. He spoke in husky voice. "If I can't have Ditri, I'll have her flesh and blood!" He smiled a cruel, heartless smile and reached up to pull down the sleeves of my dress. I was crying about now. I was helpless, cornered by his man twice my age and size. I couldn't do anything.

Then, I thought of all the men that laughed at me when I wanted to do sword fighting. I had proved them all wrong. A lady _can_ fight. I steeled myself and brought me knee upwards. He kneeled over in pain and let enough space for me to run. Just as I was clearing his back, he lashed out a hand and grabbed the hem of my gown. It heard a sickening rip and saw the tatter of my gown in his hand. He screamed in fury and I quickly dashed away. From all the running I had done, my hair hand fallen out of its simple curls and stuck to my sweat-plastered face. My sleeves were falling down my shoulders, my dress was tattered in the back, my hair was down and plastered to my face. I looked behind to make sure he wasn't following me. As I did, I ran into a warm wall.

Concerned that the madman would find me, I tried to push past but the wall held me firmly. When I looked up, I saw the face of my most dreaded enemy, save that _vile_ stable boy. Kyne. His face showed a great deal of concern as to why a princess was running in tattered clothing. "What happened?" He asked tenderly.

Tears streaked and ruined my make-up that had been hastily redone before Brennin had left that morning. Now that he was gone, my worst nightmare had happened. He wouldn't come around the corner to protect me from this freak of nature. He was hours of carriage travel away by now. My lips quivered as I told the story, exactly how it had happened. I felt the walls I had so carefully built fall away. He held me tight to his chest. My head was against the base of his neck, gently rising and falling as he breathed deeply.

It was then that I realized how close I was to the prince. How easily he had crumbled the walls I had developed for five long and painful years. I tried to push my worn-out self away from him, but being in a worn-out state and physically less strong than him, it was in vain. He held me close, letting my salt tears flow onto him.

"Guards!" He yelled. "Search the palace for a man with brown hair and a haggard face!" I was falling asleep on my feet, physically and mentally drained. I barely felt the prince lift me up in the style a few hours ago I would've protested was only for fairy tales. Things not true. I never felt him tuck me into my bed because just after he picked me up, I fell asleep, relieved of the burden of standing.

I awoke to the light of morning pressed onto my eyelids. I opened them. The blinds were drawn open and the gown I had been wearing lay out nicely on the chair next to my bed. I looked down. I was in a nightgown. I never remembered dressing into a nightgown. Or going to bed for that matter. When I peered deeper into my memory bank, I encountered last night's attack. I immediately shook my head to clear the memory, but it wouldn't leave. As it played in my mind's eye, I rang the bell for a maid to appear. She did, fairly quickly in fact. As if she had been waiting for me to ring the bell… I shook the suspicions from my head.

"What would the princess like to wear today?" The end of the memory flashed in my head. The smell of Kyne, the closeness I had felt. The lack of hatred for a man was the most prominent in my mind. I hugged myself, feeling so insecure without that certain aspect of my life. I realized the maid was still there.

"The light blue summer dress, if you would." Summer dresses were made of a cotton-linen mixture. It was light, but still could be made into beautiful spectacles. The light blue one I was referring to was plain save the strings in the back. It had short sleeves that stopped before they even hit the downward slope of my shoulders. The hem was simply stitching with no pearls or diamonds imbedded. The maid shrugged her shoulders and drew it out of the closet. The maid dressed me quickly and once again shrugged when I told her I could do my own hair. I gently braided the red-gold locks into plaits and left my room with a small bundle, attempting not to be seen. I wanted to go riding, to erase my fears and feel the openness of the fields behind the palace. I felt a hand on my shoulder as I neared the stables. I shivered and turned, still uncomfortable with human contact.

I turned to look at the prince, who has a nasty habit of appearing behind me. "Mind if I come?" He asked, letting my shoulder go.

"No," I said carefully. I still didn't trust him, even if he _did_ comfort me last night. "If you want to come, I can't stop you." I tried to return to my aloof state of being, but found it unreachable.

He smiled. "A day ago you would've said something different, Princess Fria." He said observantly.

"A day ago I wasn't afraid that someone might try to kill me. A day ago, I was hidden behind walls of stone." I said in reply. I walked to the stables. His smile faded to a neutral expression. "Smile," I said gently. "That face doesn't suite you at all." I reached the closed door of the stables, him following just behind.

"Allow me." He said unlocking the door. He couldn't get it completely open, so he re-locked the door, then tried again. This time, the gleaming lock opened smoothly. "Stupid locks," he muttered as he entered the stables, me quietly walking behind him. I half-expected to see Favian shoveling hay, but then remembered he had been dismissed. The horses eyed the prince and I. I neared a bay horse. She stuck her nose out to sniff my fingertips. Prince Kyne neared me. "Careful, that horse is-" He looked at me, the horse nuzzling my hand. "Completely tame?" When he tried to pet it, the horse backed up and reared, flashing its black hooves. "Whoa, boy!" He said. "Like I said, he's crazy. No one's tried to ride her since we found her last year. I tried to give it to a lady I was courting. She touched it once and it nearly killed her."

"Little Saoirse wouldn't hurt a fly, would you, girl?" I reached my hand in the barred cage. "My little embodiment of freedom wouldn't be mean to me, would she?" I asked, coaxing her to my awaiting hand. While doing so, setting down my pack I had.

"Saoirse?" He asked. "You've already named her?"

"Yes, prince. I have." I smiled. "Could you- uh, please go get the saddle and bridle?" He looked surprised that I was asking a question instead of ordering, but such was my way. I was keeping him on his toes. He brought them back and into my awaiting hands. "Thank you." I said. "Now stand back. She doesn't seem to like you." He snorted but went over to the other side of the stables.

I opened the stable door, but before the prince could stay 'I don't think that's a good idea' I held out the bridle to Saoirse. She sniffed it and held out her head, opening her teeth to accept the bit. I put it over the horse's head. She cocked her head at the new weight, but did nothing else. When I showed her the saddle, she merely sniffed the saddle and kneeled down so I could put the saddle on her back. By now, Prince Kyne's jaw was to the floor. I put the saddle over the horse with ease. When I tightened the girth, the horse simply stood there, doing nothing. "Oh what a pretty little girl you are, Sao." I crooned. "See Prince Kyne, that's how saddling a horse is done." I turned, a grin plain on my face. "You may want to close your mouth, it is most unbecoming."

He closed it. "Wha- That horse is insane!" He cried.

"Not she isn't, Prince. She's most sane." I said behind me. "You better saddle your horse if you want to come." I teased. "Unless, of course, you'd rather admit that I'm a better rider?" I asked, sending him a smile.

"Are not." He yelled back. He took a sprint and jumped, placing his hands on Saoirse's rump and landing squarely on her back. She, of course, didn't like him.

"Saoirse!" I commanded. She stopped. "Obey him like you would me. He's not terrible, you know." I reprimanded. She nodded glumly and walked around led by the man on her back. "Now for you, my little prince." I said. "You will get off my horse this instant." He grinned and turned Sao towards me. He kicked the horse, charging me. I screamed and leapt out of the way. Mid-stride his hand came across my hands and pulled me up in front of him. "What do you think you are _doing_?" I screeched. I managed to grab my bag before I had left the stables to it was still in my arms.

"Proving my superior horsemanship, my dear princess." He laughed in my ear. We rode till the sun was high in the sky and Saoirse was heaving. There was a stream nearby, we stopped and allowed Sao to drink the cool brook water. I sat on the cool grass and peeled off my shoes. Prince Kyne sat next to me following my example. I unconsciously leaned onto him, feeling his chest under the thin linen shirt he wore. He wrapped his arms around me and we watched the stream's water trickle over the rocks, sending a peaceful melody to my ears. I nodded in and out of sleep. "I thought you didn't want to be courted, my dear princess." He said, breaking the stream's spell on me.

"I didn't." I said. For sure, I had a small box of affection for this man. I had barely known him, yet I was out here all the same. I wriggled out of his arms, looking at him with my back facing the stream. He got his knees, mimicking me.

"Think quick!" He said, shoving me down the embankment. I grabbed his arm and yanked him down with me. We laughed all the way down until I hit the bank of the low stream. I was on my back; the water was shallow enough for my head to be in the water and not have it flow over my face. The prince landed somewhere near me and rolled over to me. "That was fun." He said while laughing. I rolled on top of him, sitting not so comfortably on his chest.

"It is." I agreed, trying not to let my surprise show. I leaned down and kissed his lips. What he didn't expect, however, was the sudden push of water into his mouth. I let the kiss go. He sputtered and spat out the water.

"No fair!" He challenged. He was grinning. "You kissed me."

"So I did." I mused, also smiling. I leaned down again and kissed his lips, pulling him up so I could wrap my arms around his neck. His arms found my waist. This kiss was different from the play-kiss I had given. Passions were ingrained into it. All that could b said about one's first kiss was how much it changed you. One moment you're wondering when you'll get your first kiss, the next second, you're kissing the love of your life and you wonder how you lived your life without him. I leaned backward, landing on the soft grass of the bank. My shoeless feet splashed in the water as he kissed my forehead and my lips. Finally, we released out kiss, both of us out of breath. I realized how much I had missed out on when I banished men from my life. The prince, Kyne, my Kyne, sat next to me, pulling me to his chest yet again.

"I love you, Fria." He whispered into her ear. I smiled.

"I love you, Kyne." I whispered back with a peck on his cheek. I was soaking wet, yet I could feel the ghostly imprint of his lips where they touched mine. Saoirse was no where to be found.

I laughed internally. As said by the wise men of old _"Freedom goes where Freedom wills, thus is the way of the wild."_

**Yay! Whooo Hooo! Chapter 12 _IS DONE_!**


	13. A Diplomatic Mission

**Nixiesocean: So. Apparently people really like this story and read it. Well, I just wanted to thank you all! No one really asks questions, so there's really nothing to say. : - P So, have a good time y'all, y'know, reading and all that jazz.**

**With that said, I present in full, Dolby (Which I do not own) Sound System. Or… not… Okay, well. At least in Technicolor (Which I do not own). (Mob starts to form). Okay, okay! It's in words, any color or lack there of is completely the reader's fault!**

**P.S. I own everything in this story.**

_Chapter 13: A Diplomatic Mission_

So, here I am, lying on the prince's chest. I'm wet; the strings on my corset have tightened from the water (that Prince Kyne shoved me in!). He wrapped his arms around me, holding me closely to his chest. Which, I'll be the first admit isn't all that pudgy. I put my arms around his neck and shut my eyes. He breathed deeply and I felt his heart time with mine, both of us falling into the dreamland. I awoke by a nose nuzzling my arm, which was still around Prince Kyne's neck. I opened my eyes to see the familiar shape of Saoirse, my horse. I stood, my fingers lingering on his cheek. He opened his eyes.

"Ah, the little horse came back, did she?" He asked between yawns. I smiled and mounted.

"If you want to ride home, you better mount her quickly." I teased. He grinned and easily mounted my horse and wrapped his hands around my waist. He kissed my ear and we rode off, leaving our spot behind. We arrived at the palace just as the sun was setting. The guards nodded to us, when they thought I wasn't looking, they flashed smiles to each other. We rode to the stables. There, the prince dismounted and opened the stable door, after fiddling with the lock, again. He entered saying something about replacing faulty locks. I entered and took off Saoirse's tack. I handed them to the prince who put them away.

I replaced Saoirse, who went in her large stall without encouragement, and I turned to see Prince Kyne smiling lazily at me. I locked Saoirse's stall and went over to him and kissed him on the lips, feeling that ghostly imprint fade upon contact of the real lips. He wrapped me in his arms and kissed me back, holding my still wet form to his.

You remember that small box I talked about? I think it just quadrupled in size. Finally, the prince released his hold my waist and my lips. I was light-headed, giddy and _hungry_. I have been a meal without food! I left the stables and rounded it to head to the stables when I heard voices.

_"What was that? An attempt to show me what I lost?" – "No, not at all. What was I supposed to do? Shove her off to spare you some heartache?" – "Yes! You could've just dismissed me without shoving my loss in my face!" – "If I remember it correctly, _you_ were the one to say that you and her couldn't be together." – "Don't defend her just because you've kissed her, Prince _Kyne_." – "I'm allowed to defend the one I love, _Favain_."_

I stepped back. He hadn't dismissed him! He just hid him from me. That was the problem with the locks! He hid every time he heard the locks jingled. I cursed him, both 'him's. I blamed Favian for breaking my heart and the prince for lying to me and capturing my heart. When I took another step back, I knocked a random bucket, which hit a rake that leaned up next to the stables, which hit a tower of pails, which tumbled down. By this time, both men came around the corner seeing me staring at the pile of buckets with the rake.

"What is this?" I asked. "A cruel joke intended to trap an unassuming person?" I demanded. I saw Favain. "And you! You are- there are no words for it!" I turned, leaving both men staring at my back. I heard Prince Kyne whisper something, and then I heard his feet padding up behind me.

"Please, Fria-"

"_Princess_ Fria. A kiss doesn't change my station." I said, whipping around. "You _lied_ to me. _Lied_! I haven't lied to you this whole time, yet here you are, lying to me about dismissing one person that caused me so much pain. You cannot comprehend how _dirty_ I feel to even have _kissed_ you!" I said. "What do you know of pain? You're no better than that stable boy!"

"Princess Fria." He whispered. "When I said I loved you, was that empty words to you?" He held my hand. "Did those kisses I gave you nothing? Were they devoid of anything?"

I shook my head, trying to sort out how I felt. "Does it matter? There are a courtful of ladies you can lie to! Leave me be!" I ripped my hand from his. "You can't imagine the betrayal I feel." I said to him. "This is deeper than any love. This is worse than any simple fight, Prince Kyne. We are talking about lies, big, fat _lies_!" We were near the entrance to the palace. "Do you know how betrayed I feel? To think you were the person to come save me from my ice-world! More like hold a torch to it and laugh at it's melting fabric!"

"Princess, I know how you feel-"

"You have no _idea_!" I said, tears falling down my cheeks. "You men are all the same!" I turned from his face and walked down the hall, trying to lose him.

"Listen!" He roared. I turned, amazed by this show of anger. "I was in love with a court lady, Carys was her name. She enchanted me; I thought she loved me. In the end, she was after power, not me. I dismissed her when I knew you were coming. Don't you see, Princess? I have felt that deep betrayal. I never intended to hurt you. I never intended to re-introduce you to him. I was going to tell him to leave today." Tears were in his eyes. "But, since our short love means nothing, I'll keep him here. You may leave whenever you wish, simply say it and I will have a carriage prepared." He held out his arms.

I was stunned. Tears fell unchecked on the ground. I ran toward him, kissing him so fiercely that even to this day, I don't know whether it was out of anger or happiness. All emotions and rational thoughts dissolved into that age-old passion that brought down nations and built alliances. My arms wrapped around his neck, pulling his face harder onto my lips. I unintentionally knocked him into the wall. His breath was pushed into me, which in turn made me release the kiss.

He was breathing heavily. "I take it you don't want to leave?" He asked, pulling me into a hug. I shook my head, wetting the drying shirt he wore. He held me close to him. "I love you, princess." He whispered into my ear. "I'll love you forever."

I looked up. "Call me Fria, please." I requested, smiling at his words. "I love you more, my dear prince."

"If I am to call you Fria you must call me Kyne." He swept me up, my feet leaving the ground. I let a laugh escape my tingling lips. "And what, dear Fria, are you laughing at?"

"Only you, Kyne." I was stunned how long I had wanted to drop the title on his name, to refer to him as Kyne not the prince. I reached up with my arms and wrapped them around his neck to pull him into another kiss. He set me down in the middle of the hall and kissed me back. I pulled out of the kiss and sent him a smile. "I'll see you at dinner, sweet prince." I hurried off to my rooms to prepare for dinner.

I called a maid to ask her to help me prepare for dinner. She appeared. "My lady?" I disregarded her lack of title. I was too full of happiness to care.

"What is the prince's favorite color?" I asked, looking at the maid.

"I believe it to be green, princess." I smiled at her. "Go pick the most elegant green dress in my closet." She pulled out an emerald-green dress with a mid-neckline. It had ribbons down the back with small bows holding up the outer-most fabric. I nodded and she dressed me (with one of those dreaded corsets). When I politely requested her to do my hair, she nodded. When she put two simple studs in my ears, she asked me what necklace I wanted to wear. I said the simple chain. It had a heart with a small cloth wrapped on it. I smiled as she put it on me. When I went to look at myself in the mirror, I saw someone else. It was no longer the Fria I knew. Her eyes showed something other than cold distain. The reflection's smile wasn't fake, like I had been used to seeing, no, it was a genuine smile.

"Thank you, you are dismissed." When she was about to leave, I remembered something. "Wait." She came back. I dug into my truck deeply, feeling a small sack of coins. I pulled out a gold coin and handed it to the maid. "This is for a job well done." She gave me a sincere smile. She curtsied and left me.

I opened the door and walked out. I heard a gasp. My beloved Kyne stood there, waiting to escort me to dinner. "Like it?" I asked, sending him a smile, I looked at what he was wearing. A sea-blue tunic with black breeches. I guessed we looked like a perfect couple.

"You're beautiful," He breathed. "Simply splendid." He stretched out his arm to encircle my waist. I spun around to meet his face. His eyes shone with that same light I had seen in my own. I brushed his lips, feeling that ghostly imprint on my lips fade when ours touched. "Marry me." He whispered. "Please."

Tears fell down my cheeks. "Yes." I whispered into his ear. "With all my heart."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brennin!" His mother called. He turned to the woman in his arms. He left her and walked down the hall. "The king of Furde has requested that you come, they say they are having a problem with an assassination attempt and request you come." His mother, the queen of Auszin and Guen, finished. "On a happier note, Fria is getting married." Brennin smiled. How he had guessed she would fall for the prince was beyond him.

He sighed. "I guess your diplomatic mission worked then, Mother?"

"It did. Don't tell your sister that this was planned, Brennin. You have nothing to worry about though, the eldest princess of Furde had to given to the local dragon. The eldest, a son, is already engaged. He next two princesses are too young for you." His mother patted him on the back. "Oh, be ready in the next hour, the king and queen await your arrival."


	14. Gifts Among Gifts

**So, here I am, only a few days later with an update. School starts in three weeks (bleh!). Augest 23rd is my dreaded day.**

**Okay, so, thanks to all who read. (None reviewed! I'm _very_ disappointed!).**

**Enough lamenting. Onto the story!**

**Oh, and this.**

**WARNING! Extreme fluff!**

_Chapter 14: Gifts Among Gifts_

Before I had even sent a message to my mother, she was here. Literally. I knew she used her gift to get herself here quickly. I gave Kyne a kiss on the cheek and left him to go to bed. I was then that my mother came to sneak up on me.

"Fria!" She squealed like a girl of twelve. I reminded myself that my mother was only forty. "Oh, I'm so happy!" She embraced me. I was in my nightgown, she still in royal garb.

"Mother…" I said through the hug. "I can't breathe…" He immediately let go. "Would you like to explain why you are here? For heaven's sake, I _just_ got engaged two hours ago!"

"You forget the other part of our gift, daughter. The ability to sense extreme emotions." She said, calming down. "You would not believe how strong your excitement was to me." I stepped back.

"You little planner." I said, disbelieving her. "You set me up, like grandmother did you and Father!" I accused.

She didn't hesitate to blush. "Of course. You needed softening. That stable hand really ruined you, didn't he?" I nodded. "Well, Prince Kyne will be good for you." She patted my back.

"He's here, Favian." I said. This time, my heart didn't break from the sound of his name. It was indifferent. "Kyne hid him from me until I was ready." I said.

"Well, that's good, I suppose." She said. "You would not believe how happy your father was, that you have a fiancée and all." She stopped talking. My ears were happy to say the least. When she started talking, no one could stop her. "We'll have to have the wedding in a month or two to have the furthest nobles be able to come. Of course, it'll be a grand event-"

"Mother! The only reason I fell in love with Kyne was because a man named Perhin-"

"Perhin! My god! I have to go tell Tristan!" Before she escaped, I caught her arm, using my gift as a counter-balance so she couldn't leave.

"Mother. Tell me this, is he my uncle?" I asked, holding her in this room tightly.

"Yes, and insane. I'll tell you-"

"Now!" I said, interrupting her.

"Daughter now is-" She tried to leave, but my gift was strengthened by my father's gifts. I overcame her.

"The time! Explain!" I said.

"Perhin wanted to marry me. Tristan really was the Crown Prince. This drove him over the limits of sanity because he had gone mad with lust. He almost- almost-" My mother was shedding tears heavily now. "Let me go, Fria. I need to tell Tristan."

"Mother, did he try to-"

"Y- yes." She said, tears falling heavily. "Now if you'll just let-"

"More explanations. Passing that part, what next?" I dove deeper into my mother's past.

"He- he almost killed Tristan, you and I. Only my gift saved us." She said. "We recovered and sent out a search party, but he turned up missing. Now, you- you met him?"

"Yes." I replied, trying to relive my most feared moment. "He tried on me too, Mother." I said, my mind reverting to Kyne's calming aura.

"He what!" She screeched. "Did your precious prince send out search parties?"

"Yes. He was missing, again. Mother, what's wrong?" I asked, loosening my grip on her gift. She took this moment to disappear. I cursed silently. I ran to Kyne's room and knocked. He opened, looking angry that he had been drug out of bed.

"Fria?" His face immediately brightened. "What are you-"

"Shh. Can I come in?" I asked.

"The court ladies will hear about it-" He said, trying to shield me from the gossip of court ladies.

"Since when have I cared a whit what they thought?" I asked him. He smiled and let me in. "Okay, my mother came." I said.

"How? There were no trumpet no-"

"This is a secret between family, Kyne. Females posses the ability to teleport, you know, move things." I said. Somehow, he wasn't surprised. "Anyways, she appeared in my room. She was happy until I asked her about Perhin," My mind was changing to that fateful night. I was reliving it. I clutched my head. Kyne was there; ready to comfort me.

"Sweet, don't think on it." He whispered, drawing my head upwards. He placed his lips onto mine, caressing my body. It was wonderful. Immediately, my mind calmed and focused on the texture of his lips. Smooth, soft. When he released me from his kiss, my mind was completely devoid of anything but him.

"She explained her past. I won't speak of it. She was scared so much, it took all of my gift to hold her here until she distracted me." I said, rubbing my eyes. Gods, it was late. "She doesn't think I am safe. Or, at least, that's what I took from the conversation." I laid my head on his chest, feeling exhaustion overcome me. I was asleep within minutes. The last thing I remember was Kyne's arms wrapping around me, holding me close to him. I breathed in his calming scent and fell into a dreamless slumber.

-

She slept on my chest. She was tired. I didn't want to move. If I moved, she might wake from her angel-like state. So, I held her in my arms her reddish-gold hair all around her like a halo. I wished I could stay like this forever. Blissful. I put my head onto her halo of red. Her hair smelled like strawberries. I fell asleep, holding her to my chest and slowly breathing in her unique scent.

I awoke first. The butler had come in to check on me. He had found me in the same position as I had been before sleeping. He said nothing about the presence of the visiting princess in my quarters. I silently thanked him. He left. I let Fria awake on her own.

"Kyne? Why am I-" She looked around, then at me. "I remember." She whispered.

I brushed her lips with mine. It spiked passion, but I beat it down. "Good morning sunshine." I whispered to her. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to my chest.

"Can we stay like this? Comfortable and content?" She asked me. I put my arms on her back, then I leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"You know I wish we could, Fria." I said into her hair.

I felt her squeeze her eyes shut. "Mother said we have to wait a month."

"Then a month I will wait." I told her confidently.

"Don't you mean 'we'?" She asked, turning herself to I could see her face.

I pressed my lips onto hers. "We it will be." I whispered. She put her arms around my neck and curled up so she was practically on my lap. "You know that will be uncomfortable in a minute?" I asked.

"I can't be if you're the seat, sweet Kyne." She said, rubbing her nose into my chest. She put her head onto my shoulder and stayed there, perfectly still. Without warning, we disappeared.

We reappeared on the bank where we shared our first kiss. She was still in my lap; instead of a chair, I leaned on a tree. The same one I had before. "What- what was that?" I sputtered.

"Teleportation." She said, giggling. She closed her eyes and we reappeared two inches above a pool of water. Before I could grab her, she let me fall and teleported over to the tree. I was wet and she was dry! I got out of the water, before I could reach her, she teleported out of my reach. I threw up my arms in defeat.

"Fine, you win, little minx." I said. I leaned up against the tree and closed my eyes. I felt he weight appear on my lap. I grabbed her and stood. She was kicking and flailing, but I kept her steadily away. When I reached the edge of the pool, I jumped in before she could try and teleport us away from water. She came up sputtering. "I win!" I cheered.

"Watch it, Kyne, I could transport us during those kisses you give me." She teased.

"I wonder what would happen if you-" While talking I had slowly moved closer. Now I pushed her under the water. She came up again. "Were dunked under water." She smiled slyly. We were close. She lashed out a hand.

"Why don't we find out?" She teleported with me in tow. We appeared at the bottom of the pool, she let go and teleported to the surface. I pushed off the bottom, getting closer to the surface. When I was a few feet from the surface, I drew some water in my mouth. I appeared at the surface. I grabbed her hand and kissed her, repeating what she had done to me only a day ago. I released the kiss, leaving her sputtering.

"I guess we found out," I teased. I drew her into a real kiss this time that always left her breathless. I held her close to my chest. "Fria of Auszin and Guen, I love you."

She whispered softly. "Kyne of Auldn, I love you."


	15. The Battle Rages

**Nixiesocean: So, I'm totally sorry I haven't updated. My other story is rocking! Not that I'm biased… Oh, and I have a warning to post.**

**WARNING:**

**Dihydrogen Monoxide in a gaseous form may cause serve burns!**

**Whew! See bottom for more information.**

_Chapter 15: The Battle Rages_

Fria snuggled closer to the warmth beside her. The warmth wrapped his arm around her, pulling her nearer to him. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes. Peaceful sleep overtook her.

Sunlight streamed through the opened window of their shared chambers. The pale peach color of the room simply glowed in the growing light. A single tender kiss made her open her eyes. Her husband, the prince of Auldn, was leaning over her, his face made soft by an expression of love. She wrapped her fingers in his hair, pulling his face onto hers.

Kyne pulled back, the slipped out of bed. The princess leaned up, pulling the sheets around her. "What time is it?" She asked.

"A few hours past dawn, why?" At Fria's alarmed expression, the prince too grew alarmed. "What's wrong, love?"

"I was supposed to contact my mother!" She whispered. "She'll want to know-"

"That we're wed?" Kyne asked, confused. Her mother already knew. His parents were due back any day.

"No, about Brennin." She said, pulling on some loose-fitting clothes. Kyne pulled on some simple clothes, trying to follow the quick-moving princess.

"What about him?" Kyne asked, finally reaching her.

"If he arrived safely, et cetera." She replied, waving an arm around.

"How?" Kyne asked. Even _his_ best messenger would take a few days…

"Gifting." Fria replied nonchalantly.

"_Gif_- oh." Kyne stopped. It took his brain a bit to get back to work. He remembered… the past few days… the lake…

"Yes." She rolled her eyes.

"Can't you do that from the bedroom?" He realized he didn't know where they were or where they were headed.

"No." She said.

"Why?" Kyne wrapped his hand in hers, holding it ever so lightly.

"_Because_ my dear husband, I need to concentrate." He remembered where they were once the garish doors were in front of them.

The library.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brennin sat quietly while Lady Katharine pulled out her weapons and armor. She had barely been out of bed and already challenging a person claiming to be her long-lost uncle.

"Lance! Don't you start chiding me again. I'm perfectly fine, remember after Asnarinith-"

"Do you mean you cost Cyrun her Draconic powers?" He interrupted. His fiancée only glared. "I have _every_ reason to chide you! You're my _fiancée_ for heavens' sake. I want you to be one piece for our wedding!"

She narrowed her eyes. "You could at least _try_ not to be my nanny for one day!"

"I'm _not_ being a nanny!" He argued. "I'm only looking out for your health. Wait one week, only one."

"No." His wife-to-be replied. "I can't back down, when have I _ever_ backed down?" They fought like they were married already…

He touched her face. "You need to learn to back down." With that, he brushed her lips lightly. "I'll not stop you this time, but I will the next." He dropped his hand and left the room without even saying goodbye.

Lady Katharine threw her stuff down, saying such words one would only hear in the slums of a capital. Brennin could've sworn she made up some of her own.

Brennin made his way out to the barracks, where he'd seen guards practicing. As he got out there, a still slightly weak Lady Katharine was stretching with a similar person, her supposed uncle, was doing something like yoga. Lady Katharine's toned muscles were too similar to this Eric man. Their body structures were identical and faces resembled another person. He could plainly see how this man would think they were related.

Lady Katharine's father was there too. He was watching, concerned still. When the pair donned their armor, Brennin drew close to the wooden fence that enclosed the practice ring.

The lady drew her sword. "Prove you are man enough to fight me!" Eric drew his slimmer sword, pointing it directly at her throat.

"Prove you can beat me," He prodded. "After all, you're only a _woman_!" She roared, charging. He had successfully provoked the fiery-tempered woman into a charge.

"Take it back, you lying bastard!" She swung recklessly, taking the sword she was famous for into a wild fury.

Eric easily blocked her rash attempts. He could see his muscles straining against the onslaught, but still held his ground. Katharine stuck out a foot, trying to trip the man. He jumped backward, trying not to fall.

Cyrun walked out next to the Guenian prince. He nodded in Katharine's direction.

"Gods! What's she thinking?" She was about to call out to her patient; Brennin stopped her.

"If you call her name, you'll only distract her. She needs all the concentration she can muster. She got herself into this one, she can get herself out."

"But-" Cyrun started.

"Shush." Brennin hissed.

They turned back to the battle. Katharine had lost some ground, Eric's stamina beating out her reckless loss of energy.

"You're a _girl_," Eric taunted. "Girls aren't fit for battle, they're good for bearing children! Nothing more!" Brennin saw, and heard, that Eric had some ulterior motive. He, if he really were from the Isle of Amazons, would know that those women could fight like any man. He was purposefully provoking Katharine into fighting!

Katharine narrowed her eyes, standing against the wobble of her knees and quickly raised her arms in a dangerous move. If they were _really_ fighting, she'd be dead. She came down with the force of many angry women. The slimmer sword was knocked out of Eric's hand. It stuck nearby into the ground, point down. Katharine's glowing sword leveled at Eric's neck.

He put his hand up in a gesture of peace. "You are truly your mother's daughter."

"Shut up," Katharine hissed. "Take back all you said!"

"I knew you could win, niece. Only my sister's daughter could." He replied calmly. "I know women can fight. You need a better reign on your temper."

Katharine's eyes grew twice their normal size. "You- you tricked me!"

"I did indeed. Do you believe me now? I can beat anyone here, you name them."

"You only lost because you didn't want to fight a girl." She hissed angrily.

"Why? I've fought women my whole life. Why stop for you?" He replied nonchalantly. "I think there's another reason you fought so hard." He whispered. The crowd was listening intently. "You have another force driving you so hard, Blessed." _Blessed? What did the lying man mean?_ Brennin wondered.

"Blessed?" Katharine momentarily dropped the sword a fraction of an inch. "Forget it, this is another trick." She raised the sword again. She attempted to look unchanged by the comment, but failed miserably.

"Don't you know?" Eric asked aloud. "You're blessed by the Goddess, how else could you beat a master swordsman?"

"_Master_! Ha! You're a self-trained ego-head!"

"Am I? Can a swordsman here fault my stances? My tricks?" He asked honestly.

Katharine gaped openly. Behind the man, she stared at the empty air.

**Ha! So you actually had to look here? Bah!**

**Dihydrogen Monoxide H2O Water!**

**Whoo hoo!**


	16. Kyne's Foretelling

**Nixiesocean: Hello! And welcome to the Fatal Mistake! See review response below!**

**(Voice changes) Hello and welcome to the Instant Review Responder. Today, we have one review.**

**_Narnialover_: The machine politely reminds the reader that the author had stated such a fact earlier, but is happy nonetheless that you like it.**

**The machine rewinds and stops on the name _mouse_.**

**_mouse: _The machine whirrs and whizzes until it spits out a response. _Mouse, _it reads, _so sorry you didn't get the reference. Queen Ditri is talking about the red dragon from the story _Lady-in-shining-armor_, the sister story to this one. Please leave another review for the Instant Review Responder._**

**The machine's light turns off.**

_Chapter 16: Kyne's Foretelling_

Katharine regained her vision and walked off after yelling at Cyrun. Brennin only sighed. She could be so fickle sometimes. Brennin sighed and went inside to wait for the knight's tirade. He never found it. Instead, Katharine was running past him with a tear-streaked face. She seemed to move with inhuman speed. He turned just in time to see her tear open the door and sprint out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ditri sat, twiddling her thumbs. She felt the tingling of her daughter's Gift and looked up. She saw her daughter appear. The queen serenely smiled. Her daughter, Fria, the eldest, came up and gave her a big hug.

"Mother," She whispered. "I'm married!"

The queen attempted to hide her pale face. It appeared Fria was too absorbed in her happiness to notice. "That's," She said. "Wonderful…"

"I know! Kyne is so nice, and polite, I wonder how I ever got along without him!" _Very well_. The queen wanted to say. "Oh, _Mother_. Thank you!"

"For what, Fria, dear?" The queen asked innocently.

"Sending me to Auldn!" Fria squealed.

Did Ditri have the heart to tell her daughter she had intended for her daughter to fall in love with the prince?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyne waited patiently for his new wife to come back. Suppose her gift didn't work and she never came back? Suppose she got stuck between the places? What sort of place was it? Just as Kyne's mind was racing trying to find all the things that could go wrong, his wife appeared on his lap.

"You could've killed me!" He whispered, hugging her.

"Sweet," She replied. "I have such perfect precision, I wouldn't dream of it!"

He placed a kiss on her cheek, then her neck. "I'm glad you're safe, I was worrying."

She leaned into him. "Don't worry," She said kindly. "I'm fine." She yawned. "Only tired." She fell asleep right in her husband's arms. Kyne made himself comfortable on the chair and too fell asleep. Sleep was… _nice_.

_Kyne floated. His body zoomed toward the earth and stopped just short of the ground. The land was foreign, not Auldn. He sped toward a lavish, but simpler, palace. A woman with raven-midnight hair walked the halls, her arms entwined with one he knew as Prince Lance. He must be in Furde! As Kyne's body floated nearer, he noticed both people had rings. Not the royalty rings many rich wore, but two corresponding simple bands of gold._

_Prince Lance kissed his wife's neck. "Katharine," said the prince. "I'm glad we're wed."_

_But… their wedding wasn't until a year from now! This had to be a dream…_

_Katharine turned away. "Chaste kisses, dear husband." She replied. "In public that is." They were going heading towards the more private parts of the palace, Kyne realized. He quickly moved away, seeing another couple, both with grayish hair, passing an intersection. They weren't nearly as obvious about their relationship, but the way the woman walked, Kyne assumed they had some sort of connection._

_As he neared the odd-colored couple, he realized they weren't elderly; in fact they were young, but slightly older than the royal couple. The man, of a muscled build, but lean, spoke to the woman in a language Kyne hadn't heard. It was a sequence of snake-like sound with elegance, however odd it may sound. The woman replied, laughing a bell-like laugh._

_They walked into a beam of sunlight. Kyne, who walked backwards in front of them, realized their eyes changed far too quickly for it to be natural. The woman's hair sparkled like silver. The paused, long enough for the man to hug the woman. He kissed her lightly on the cheek, confirming Kyne's suspicions._

_Disrupting this romantic moment, a woman, of royal birth by the style of her clothes, stormed down the hall yelling. They two sprung apart. Kyne disregarded them._

_"I _will not_ marry him!" The princess yelled. Kyne noticed her resemblance to Lance. She was probably Ilona. "You can't make me!"_

_The queen, Lance's mother, sat in a chair weeping. "I thought it'd work…" She cried._

_The king followed his daughter, yelling like her. "You'll wed Sir Devyn if it's the last thing you do, young woman!" He screamed._

_"I will not, Father! I refuse! Kill me if you will, I will not marry Sir Devyn!" Ilona said back._

_Sighing, Kyne turned back to the gray-haired couple. They had disappeared. Either way down the hallways was a long ways and Kyne would've spotted them. They had vanished into thin air._

_Sir Devyn, of whom Kyne could assume was Sir Devyn by Ilona's reaction, came around the corner just in time to catch her in his arms. She screamed, yelled, called for guards but he held her fast._

_"Thank you, Sir Devyn. I can take it from here." He smiled and nodded._

_"As my king wishes." He let go. Ilona screamed and bolted. Kyne got a closer look at Sir Devyn's face. He seemed too old for the young princess. He was about the age of the king of Auszin and Guen, Kyne guessed. He had the same eyes, but slightly lighter and straighter hair than his wife's father._

_Time fast-forwarded to Kyne looking in the mirror at Lance's face. He was patting his hair down to make it flat. Sir Devyn came around the corner. He saw his reflection and turned around._

_"What do you want, Sir Devyn? Who let you in?" He asked, obviously confused._

_"Why, Lance, I'm hurt. Don't you know me?" He asked innocently. "Oh, that's right, your _wife_ took that arrow! You'll not dodge this death!"_

_He drew a knife and threw it. It flew and­-_

The weight on his lap and moved. Fria was reading a book silently. "It took you a bit to wake up, you're a heavy sleeper you know."

"Oh, God." Was all Kyne could say.


	17. Brennin

**Nixiesocean: is anyone who reads this story also reading _Lady-in-Shining-Armor_? Besides _Rush of Waves_ that is. If so, you probably know what this chapter is centered around. (hint, hint). You'll need to post an opinion, about a certain couple. I think Brennin and Ilona would be a cute couple, what do you think?**

**Responses!**

**_Rush of Waves_: Wait… I wasn't before??? Er… whatever…**

**_Narnialover_: Maybe you should be nicknamed "Storylover" … or not… lol. Ah, well, thanks for your support!**

**\**

**Onto the chapter!**

_Chapter 17: Brennin_

I had been worried for Ilona for a long time. I knew my uncle would try to kill off Lance, like any power-hungry person. But, didn't Lance remember that talk, only a small while ago? I'm sure Katharine did.

I was deep in thinking after the wedding. I didn't attend the festivities. I had bigger fish to fry. I already knew Sir Devyn and Princess Ilona had arrived. About twenty minutes later, of still deep in thought wandering the halls, a small form ran full-force into me. I smiled as I saw who it was. The princess.

I hugged her. "Is something wrong?"

She wept hard into my chest. She was just as weepy as my sister was. "Aye, sir, _everything_ has gone wrong!" My shirt was already wet.

"What's wrong, princess?" I asked.

"They- they- they want me to marry this wretched old man!"

"Was he your rescuer, Princess Ilona?"

"Y-yes!" She said, tearing up again. I felt a burst of tears.

"How old is he?" I said. By this time, I knew someone was around the corner listening; Ilona was so distressed I didn't care.

"I- I don't know. Thirty something." She said quietly.

"Thirty-something?" I asked. _Gods! It is he, my uncle!_

"I'm seventeen." She said. "I can't be wed yet!"

"Such is the life of royalty, princess. I'm sorry." I replied.

"What's your name?" Ilona asked, looking up for the first time.

"Prince Brennin of Auszin and Guen, princess. I'm visiting." I whispered.

She moved backwards. I wanted to hold her in my arms. She was just the right size too! She was nice, caring about her future. Something not found in many girls. She coughed. "I'm sorry, prince. Propriety forbids such intimate contact."

"And yet only my title says that. Why isn't a man allowed to comfort a weeping woman?" I asked her quietly.

"I- I don't know, prince. But if my parents found us, I'd be flayed alive!"

I moved closer, taking her hand. "Princess, I'm royalty." I kissed her forehead. "If you ever want another option for marriage, I'm unmarried." I left. As I walked away, I realized I had just proposed. I hadn't with any other woman. She seemed _right_ for me. She was pretty (a bonus), and caring. Maybe if I could get some time with her, I might find more qualities hidden beneath a smile and nice hair.

I hummed quietly to myself. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned. Lady- Princess Katharine stood there. "Prince Brennin." She said kindly. "You're a genius, you know."

"It was you, listening, wasn't it, princess?"

"Aye, prince." She smiled. I could see how Lance had fallen in love. "And I like it even more. Will you help me?"

"With?" I asked suspiciously.

"We need to find a way to keep Ilona from marrying Sir Devyn, she hates him and I hate to see a girl wed unwillingly, and it seems you'll help." She winked.

"Do you remember that conversation we had, maybe a week ago?" I asked her.

"Which part, Brennin?"

"_The_ part, Katharine."

"Oh, Goddess." She whispered. "It's him, isn't it?"

"Yes, keep your prince close." I told her.

We heard yelling. "I _will not_ marry him!" Ilona's voice said. "You can't make me!" We looked at each other. Nodding. We left, me toward the commotion, Katharine, I can only guess, to her prince's side.

"You'll wed Sir Devyn if it's the last thing you do, young woman!" I heard the king scream.

"I will not, Father! I refuse! Kill me if you will, I will not marry Sir Devyn!" Ilona said back.

I made it just around a corner when I saw an older man, about the age of the king, holding Ilona near him, like I had, but he was rougher. I detested this man, my uncle. "Guards!" Ilona screamed frantically. "Come! Please!"

No one answered. I assumed the king had warned them. She tried to wriggle out of my uncles' arms. The king came up. "Thank you, Sir Devyn. I can take it from here." My uncle, the devil of a man, smiled and nodded.

"As my king wishes." He released the princess whom dashed from his arms. She, I think saw me peering around the corner, because she ran towards me. I caught her in my arms and we hid in a nearby closet (notice how whenever a princess is in distress a closet or some other hidden area appears?). She breathed heavily into my chest.

"Oh, Goddess." She breathed. "Help me, Prince Brennin!" I held her close.

"Are you accepting then, princess?" I joked. She lifted her face towards mine in the darkness.

"I will be forever indebted to you if you can spare me from this man!" She put her head on my shoulder.

I have no idea, nor ever will, why they didn't check that small closet. Why wouldn't they? Wouldn't it be ideal for a hidden princess? She fell asleep there on my shoulder. I brushed a few stray locks of hair from her cheeks. She was beautiful asleep. I wondered, idly how my sister was doing. Kyne was a good man; I knew that. She might've fallen for him by now.

As if called, my sister joined us in the cramped environment. I wasn't surprised by her sudden appearance. "Brennin!" She whispered. She saw the princess. "What in the heck-"

"Shh." I said. "She's asleep. Anyways, what?"

"Goddess, Brennin, Kyne had a dream." So, they _were_ married.

"And?"

"_You're_ in it now!" She hissed.

"What? About this event, Devyn and everything?"

"_Yes_! About this whole thing, listen. He said time fast-forwarded. He saw Lance attacked by Devyn." She said. "Now, you'll need to stay with Lance, Goddess knows how long that fast-forward truly was!"

"Can you take her to her bedroom, sister?" I asked.

"How? I don't know this palace." She replied. I thought hard. I mentally transmitted the layout of the castle, making sure she knew _exactly_ where the princess lived. "I had forgotten that, Brennin." She blushed.

"_Don't_ transport her to _my_ bedrooms or you're dead meat." I replied. She smiled and disappeared with the sleeping princess. I climbed out of the closet, completely undetected by servants or otherwise. I walked nonchalantly to Lance's quarters, which now Katharine would be occupying. Servants bustled about.

I knocked lightly on the door. It opened. Lance had a grief-stricken face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't desire to make poor rumors about this princess, so I did as my brother bid me and left undetected back to Auldn. I doubt even a mouse saw me jump about the palace of Furde. I didn't have enough strength to jump to Lance's rooms just yet; I'd have to wait a few hours or so.

Kyne waited patiently. "Did you tell them?" He asked.

I nodded. "We'll have to wait a few hours." I said. "I'll be able to jump to the prince's rooms then." He lifted an eyebrow. "Oh, shut up you. He's married and so am I. I don't desire death, you know."


	18. Good Ole Love at First Sight

_Chapter 18: Good Ole Love at First Sight_

I entered. Lance was distraught. I saw why. Katharine, lying on her back, was surrounded in a pool of blood. I saw the source of the wound, a dagger, nearly in her heart. She had already lost too much blood. She was scarcely breathing.

"She's not dead," Lance mumbled, trying to pull the knife out.

I saw the blood starting to slow it's exit of the wound. "Lance, let her alone. She's dead."

Now, Lance grew angry. "_She's not dead!_" He yelled.

"Lance," I said, trying to reason with the crazed man. "Please-"

"She – is – not – dead!" Lance said. "If you're not going to help, leave."

I sighed, shrugged and yelled out the halls. "Get Lady Cyrun!" I screamed. "Make her come to the prince's quarters!" When no one moved, I added. "_Now!"_

Cyrun, bless her, appeared from nowhere. It kind of scared me, since no one just appeared out of thin air, except my sister and my mother. I shook my head. Cyrun looked at Katharine. She cocked her head, as if listening. She nodded, acknowledging something. "Get Goldflame, her sword." As if called by an unearthly voice, Bamien appeared with the sword.

_My lady,_ The sword said through the minds of everyone present. No one was even aware they were being spoken to inside their minds, I assumed. The jewel set in the base turned on Katharine. _Set me on her, hilt on her forehead, Cyrun. _Cyrun obliged without a question. _Bamien, set your hands on her shoulders. Brennin, yours on his._ When a servant tried to add his hands to my shoulders, she rebuked him. _Did I ask for you, Ceve? No! Get out!_ He was so stunned, he didn't move, but he did release his hands.

_Brennin, channel your father's power through to Bamien. Bamien, channel yours and Brennin's power to Cyrun._ I knew I glowed a soft green; it was the color of my mind-gift. I felt the power increasing, as I took it bit by bit, squeezing it from my very being. I left a bit inside, to help defend my mind against an attack. The glow slowly left through my fingers onto the muscled shoulders of Bamien. Bamien glowed my soft green, but added was a bright blue. The glows mixed, leaving Bamien a bright blue-green. Eventually, that pulsed and flowed out of him and onto Cyrun's shoulders.

The mixed glow enveloped the small healer. A vivid red was added to the mix. The flames of color swirled about, never staying in one place. Cyrun closed her eyes. They were clenched in pain. "Goldflame!" She yelled. "Anytime!"

_Channel this power into me. I'll take it from here. Brennin, stop Perhin!_ Cyrun clutched the sword hard, the sharp blade pierced Cyrun's hands. Her blood flowed gently out, as if slowed by the magic coursing through her veins.

Cyrun's eyelids opened, showing the lights through her eyes. The color flowed out of her into the sword on Katharine's chest. Goldflame, ever true to her name, spread a golden flame over Katharine's body, starting with her heart, which had been narrowly missed. The dagger wretched itself from Katharine's heart, It flew into the air, and then imploded, ceasing to exist. _Brennin! Catch Perhin!_ I released and concentrated thoroughly. I sought out his mind, then stopped all conscious frenzied activity. I knew if I stopped his mind completely, he'd die. I felt his body stop.

Goldflame released her penned up energy that had been thrice channeled into Katharine's body. The glow died away. Katharine's eyes twitched. Everyone was cheering. Lance wept on his wife's shoulder. I felt my power starting to go.

"You'd better hurry," I said, straining to talk and concentrate at the same time, "My strength is waning." The guards took one look at me, and left, sprinting down the halls.

I felt his hands being tied up and when they were finished, released his mind. He was screaming and kicking, but the ropes held fast. I pulled my mind back in, and focused on the conversation.

"I thought you were dead, Kathaine." Lance whispered.

Katharine cocked her head. "I was dead, Lance."

"No one can come back from death, Katharine, not even a lady-knight." Cyrun said. "It was probably the border of life and death."

Katharine, whom never had much of a stable grip on her temper, grew angry. "What would you know of it, Cyrun? I _was_ dead. My spirit _did_ float away, and Goldflame _did_ anchor firmly and pull me back into life. _I_ have been at the border of life and death. I was far beyond."

Lance hugged her, trying to calm her before she freaked completely. "It's all right, Katharine. We believe you." I noticed a small white streak in Katharine's midnight hair. It sparkled faintly of gold. I shook my head, blinked my eyes and decided I was just tired.

I smiled and nodded. I felt my sister's arms before I fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I appeared behind my brother. They were talking about life and death. Princess Katharine was saying she knew she had been dead. He had unintentionally sent me a message, _tired_. His mind echoed. I kissed Kyne and disappeared to take my brother to his rooms. I had appeared behind him, taking one look at a silver-haired woman, who I could've sworn read my mind, and left, my brother in tow. I took him to where my mind knew his rooms were. I pulled to blankets over his limp form and left.

I reappeared. "Kyne, your dream came true." I whispered.

"Prince Lance is dead?" He asked, worriedly.

"No," I said. "And no one of the royal family is."

"Your brother?"

"Tired, Kyne, Princess Katharine died, or so she claims." I told him, his palm clenched with mine.

"But- y- you just said-"

"I _said_ no one was dead. Katharine claims she was brought back from the dead."

"But- no one can be revived like that." He said, gasping.

"I'm not telling you I believe it, I'm just saying, that's what was said." I kissed his forehead. "Besides, I have a feeling a marriage will be happening soon."

"Oh?" Kyne asked.

"My brother, you see, sent me a mental emotion. Of course, when he's tired, his mind isn't guarded." I smirked. "He let me see straight through to his heart."

"And?"

"Good ole love at first sight." I said, winking. Kyne only laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a few days after the "incident". Katharine was normal, not freaking out anymore, but still wasn't her full self. She was recovering quickly. Of course, Sir Devyn, or Perhin, had to be put on trial. The trial wouldn't occur until later in the week, but it still made most people nervous. He had attacked a member of the royal family, punishable by death, but he was a royal, therefore… no one really knew.

I sat talking with Princess Ilona one day. She was less nervous than anyone else, now that her parents had called off her forced marriage.

"Do you want his verdict to be death?" I asked.

"Me? As a princess, and a woman?" I nodded. "As a woman, I'd see mercy in exiling him to a desolate island, but as a princess, he deserves death. You?"

"I'm not quite sure," I replied. "He's my uncle, but also he's a madman. He attacked my sister in Auldn." I had heard about it from my mother. "He also attacked, and nearly killed, my mother." This, my father had imparted to me a while ago. I had kept it secret from my mother, afraid to invoke terrible emotions. I hadn't told anyone, so why Ilona?

"Oh," She looked horrified. "Maybe death is righteous for this man." I didn't tell her he had nearly killed my father as well. I'd probably give her a heart attack.

"Is death righteous?" I asked. "Maybe dying of old age is righteous, he'd have to live with his own deeds."

"Didn't you say he is medically insane?" She asked.

"I did." I didn't even remember that, maybe that too had slipped around this princess.

"Then, why would he care that he had committed all those terrible crimes?" Ilona said reasonably.

"Yes." I replied. "Good idea."

"Can we move onto less serious topics?" Ilona pleaded. I smiled, anything to please this princess. "Thank you."

"What do you want to talk about, princess?"

"Call me Ilona." She asked. "May I call you Brennin?"

"Go ahead." I replied. "Our titles cancel each other out."

"Fair enough, _prince_." She smiled. I loved her smile. It was beautiful.

"What does my fair Ilona wish to speak of?" I asked her. I wanted to make her smiled again. It lit up my world.

"You." She said, grinning ear to ear. "You know of me, what of you?"

I laughed. "It's so odd, what to speak of? My interests? You know what I look like, what is there to speak of?"

"Tell me about your dream lady." She whispered.

"Dream lady? That's quite an awkward subject." I replied. "I haven't really thought about it though."

Ilona leaned in. She was close. "What do you find attractive in a woman?"

I looked at her quizzically. "What do I find attractive?" She nodded emphatically. "A knowledge of subjects other than dresses and embroidery." She laughed at that. "A caring spirit." Where was I getting all these things? "Brown hair, one streaked with darker brown," I didn't even realize my heart was describing the princess. "Hazel eyes that are glinting with laughter." She leaned back, confused. Did she realize I was describing her?

"Does your fantasy woman happen to have parents?" She asked.

"Aye, princess. And they just told her she may marry whomever she wishes." I had stood near the roaring fire. When had that appeared? I wondered. Things around princesses, I decided, appeared from nowhere.

"Does the prince she loves know she loves him?" Ilona egged. She stood also.

"Aye, princess. He does."

"Does the prince desire a kiss?"

"Aye, princess." I said hoarsely. She leaned her face upward. I replied by tilting my face downward to catch her lips. I snuck my arms around her waist and tugged her closer. Before I knew it, her arms were around my neck. She gently took her face from mine.

"Does the prince believe in love at first sight?" She asked, her lithe arms still around my neck.

"Aye, princess." I said. I kissed her fiercely. Goddess, she was perfect.


	19. Epilogue

**Nixiesocean: Yes! I am updating! Whoo hoo! Nothing more to say, except that I won't be updating this story, being that it is complete any more, despite it being a cliffhanger and fairly short.**

**Responses:**

**_Narnialover_: I know, al good stories end with everyone being in love, happy or married, and sometimes all three!**

**_Rush of Waves_: You'll hate me for the end of this, BTW, and yes, epic similes can die. I will claim it self-defense. You were defending your sanity, weren't you?**

**Onto the _Epilogue_ of _The Fatal Mistake_**

_Epilogue _

Ilona is beautiful. Have I mentioned that? She is perfect, in every way, for a prince. I love her. Enough of my mooning over a princess with brown hair and hazel eyes.

Katharine recovered, though never fully. I occasionally saw her mourning the death of her sword; apparently it was sentient. I never understood it. Lance became king, as is custom for a cliché story of a knight and his damsel.

I proposed to Ilona the day after we found Katharine stable. We were married within the week. I don't remember much of it, except that my elder sister was there with her husband, Prince Kyne. Katharine and Lance attended as well as Lance's advisor, Bamien and his lover, Cyrun. My parents, King Tristan and Queen Ditri were there. It seemed like everyone was there.

I loved it. Marriage to a beautifully perfect princess doesn't happen every day. Katharine confided to Ilona, who then told me, that Bamien and Cyrun had wanted to get married, but we were first.

My rule as king wouldn't be easy, I foresaw, because the Guenians and the Auszins weren't particularly happy with the other ruler.

I sighed and took my wife by the hand. She had decided on a plain silver band for me, and a simple band of silver with three diamonds for herself. She said three diamonds represent "yesterday, today, tomorrow" or something like that.

I gently took her up and spun her around and set her on the ground with a kiss. She clung to me. I smiled and brushed a stray lock of hair from her eyes. I dread the day when I become king.

"Love," She murmured, "Don't think of being king." She moved her arms around my neck. "Think of our future child." I nearly dropped her.

"Our… what?" I asked, completely confused. It was only two weeks after our marriage!

She gave me a sly smile. "Did you think I had an upset stomach for two weeks?"

I looked down, blushing. "Yes."

She gently slapped me. "Silly man! No!" Her eyes met mine. "Come on, sweet. Aren't you happy?"

I gulped. "By custom, we are crowned on the one year birthday of our firstborn, male or female."

"Oh, love, you'll be fine!" She said playfully.

I smiled. "With you as queen, sure." I said with a smile. "Come on, love." I led her out of our bedchambers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat down, completely refusing to go anywhere. My father looked at me sternly. "Calla Marie!" He said. "Stand up. Go out there. Apologize to the duke's son. Come back in and stand here."

"No." I refused. Maybe being a firstborn, I was traditionally stubborn; maybe it was inherited from my father, who knows? "He's a pompous jerk face!" I said. "He said women are only fit for childbirth, so I hit him. Where's the harm? He's a dumb boy." After all, I _am_ only thirteen…

My father raised an eyebrow. "Am I 'dumb boy' also?"

"Nope," I assured. I knew better than to insult _the king_. "You're my silly father." I gave him my irresistible smile, complete with big eyes.

He didn't give in. "Get your butt out there and apologize to him _now_, Calla." He took me by the arm. "And do it _politely_ before I inform your mother-"

"Why isn't it 'my wife'?" I asked.

He grew angry. "_Because_ she's _your mother_ when she's mad. Now, apologize to the duke's son, _politely_, and come back in."

The son of Duke Cayman of Longbough wasn't particularly bad looking, nor particularly bookwormish, like my cousin Prince Ade, but he was a pain. He was arrogant, annoying and particularly snobbish of anyone below his rank, the only not of which was me. The duke's son, Cayman the Younger, had deep brown eyes and brilliant blonde hair. As I turned the corner (how had my father convinced me to apologize?) I saw he still bore a red mark on his face from my hand.

Had I been wielding anything, he'd been dead.

Cayman stood very poised. I held my head up and tried to act royally. I came up within proper talking distance. He bowed and I acknowledged him with a head tilt. I was royal; I curtsied for no one but my parents.

I hate Cayman.

"Lord Cayman." He wasn't worthy of anything more, anyways. "My father insisted I apologize for my just action in defense of the name of women." He blinked. I guessed he hadn't expected to have to say anything. "I am truly sorry for marring your face. Goodbye." I turned on my heel and strode away, leaving the boy of fourteen staring.

I saw my father. He came over. "Enough of an apology, now get to class."

Sometimes parents can be immensely confusing. I think he liked my apology, however poorly framed it was.

_-Four Years Later-_

"Calla," My mother said through the door, "We need to talk to you." Sighing heavily, I stopped brushing my brown hair enough to roll my hazel eyes – I take after Mother – and stood. I went outside my rooms, crossed the halls and entered my parents' rooms.

My father stood with his back to me, arms tucked behind his back, thinking deeply. My mother went over and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned. I saw his eyes filled with sorrow. "Calla, you know tomorrow is your seventeenth birthday."

"Yes, Father." I replied.

"The council has been pressing me to have you married. I do not want to step down, but you need to be wed." He breathed in. "Your brother will inherit the throne, but I cannot allow you to be unwed when that happens."

I knew where this was going. I was to be wed to some prince of a foreign land as a trophy! I would be sold like a pig or prize cattle.

"Many men have already come to me as your potential suitors." He said, "As you know, your cousins, Prince Aram and Prince Ade, are already being pressed to marry." My mother held my hand tightly. "I have spoken with _my wife_," He knew I hated Mother referred to as 'your mother'. "And she agrees with me." He took another deep breath. "On your eighteenth birthday, you will be wed to Duke Cayman the Younger of Longbough."

My world crashed down around me.


End file.
